My Bossy Boss
by Ms.NA0YUK1
Summary: OOC. sekretaris selalu dipandang negatif oleh sebagian masyarakat. karena biasanya mereka dijadikan mainan oleh para boss yang sudah bosan dengan istri di rumah. tapi apa salahnya kalau mendekati dengan bos yang masih muda, single dan available? nggak dosa kan? (Pairing, Naruhina. slight Sasusaku dan Sai-Ino) Please RnR, dont like dont read, just hit the close button. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, hallo.. ketemu lagi dengan saya. Ini Fanfic keempat yang sudah saya terbitkan selama ini. Please Read and Review, but don't bash. LOL. Saya masih belajar. Hahah..

So fanfic ini sedikit diluar dengan ketiga fanfic terdahulu saya. Kali ini tidak dengan latar dan plot asli dari cerita Naruto sendiri. Melainkan saya hanya menggunakan beberapa Karakter saja. Meskipun saya masih menjaga agar karakter-karakter itu masih memiliki sifat aslinya seperti di manga dan anime Naruto. Tapi tentu saja akan ada banyak OOC. Dan ini adalah fanfic yang akan dibuat panjang, jadi akan berchapter-chapter, jadi nantikan terus chapter terbarunya.

 **Sinopsis.** Hinata sekretaris baru di Perusahaan EO dimana Naruto adalah direkturnya. Perusahaan itu memiliki 3 direktur utama yang mempesona, dan juga lengkap dengan sekretaris mereka. Yaitu, Sai dan Ino, Sasuke dan Sakura, dan tentu saja Naruto dan Hinata. Sekretaris selalu dianggap jelek, karena mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu yang lama bersama bosnya, sehingga kadang-kadang timbul rasa suka diantaranya. Yang menjadi masalah adalah karena biasanya para bos yang sudah beristri jadi suka main-main dengan sekretarisnya dan melupakan istri di rumah. So, sekretaris selalu dianggap miring oleh sebagian oran. Tapi kalau kali ini bosnya masih muda, single, and available? Masa para sekretaris tidak boleh mendekati bosnya sendiri kan?

 **My Bossy Boss**

Hai! Perkenalkan, namaku Hyuga Hinata. Hari ini setelah dua tahun menganggur, akhirnya aku mendapatkan panggilan kerja. Panggilan kerja yang serius! Aku lulus dari kuliah sejak tiga tahun lalu, aku pernah bekerja sebagai sekretaris di perusahaan fashion Korea. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, karena aku kurang cocok dengan bosku saat itu. Setelah berhenti, entah kenapa mendapatkan pekerjaan baru itu seperti mencari jarum dalam jemari. Akhirnya aku harus menganggu sampai dua tahun lamanya.

Dan hari ini! Adalah hari yang besar! Karena perusahaan Event Organizer yang aku kirimi CV memanggilku untuk interview. Kemungkinan besar aku bisa diterima di perusahaan itu. Aku menekuni bidang sekretaris, dan menurutku aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik sebagai sekretaris di perusahaan sebelumnya. Hanya saja bosku itu sedikit sewenang-wenang, senangnya membuat karyawan lembur tanpa sebab. Mana tidak ada gaji tambahan untuk lembur, siapa coba yang mau?

Aku sudah selesai bersiap-siap. Hari ini aku mengenakan rok spandek pensil selutut berwarna biru navy, dipadukan dengan tanktop putih dan blazer dengan warna senada dengan rokku. Wajah juga sudah selesai ku rias, aku lebih suka menggunakan tampilan natural. Aku tidak mau dibilang tua karena dandananku.

Taksi adalah pilihan paling tepat untuk mengejar waktu yang singkat. Taksi yang kutumpangi menempuh perjalanan selama 30 menit, dan akhirnya kami sampai di perusahaan EO terbesar di Jepang.

Panggilan kerjaku kali ini adalah untuk menjadi sekretaris dari direktur produksi, posisi ini sudah kosong selama tiga minggu. Itu sebabnya aku diminta buru-buru datang ke sini. "Hyuga Hinata-san? Anda hampir saja terlambat, asal anda tahu saja. Direktur tidak menolerir keterlambatan. Mari ikut saya, Direktur sudah menunggu di ruangannya." Jelas wanita di meja resepsionis itu dengan cepat. Wait? Ke ruangan Direktur? Bukannya seharusnya aku diwawancarai oleh manajer HRDnya dulu? Tapi, ya sudahlah.

"Selamat pagi, Direktur. Hyuga Hinat-san sudah di sini." Kata wanita itu sambil mempersilahkanku masuk. "Silahkan duduk, Hyuga-san." Aku melihat sosok itu yang masih berdiri memunggungiku. Dia mengenakan setelan jas mahal, berwarna abu-abu. Tubuhnya tinggi dan atletis, dan juga warna rambutnya yang pirang menyala itu sangat menarik perhatian.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya Direktur-san.", "Santai saja, sekali lagi silahkan duduk Hyuga-san." Dia membalikkan badan, dan aku langsung bisa melihat wajahnya. Wajah yang tampan dengan mata biru yang mempesona, kulitnya tidak putih seperti kebanyakan orang jepang. Melainkan sedikit tan, dan menurutku itu lumayan sexy.

"Uzumaki Naruto, aku direktur produksi di perusahaan ini. Aku sudah membaca CV yang kau kirimkan Hyuga-san.", "Maaf, Hinata saja.". "Oke Hinata-san, umurmu 23 tahun. Pernah bekerja selama satu tahun di perusahaan fashion. Apa yang membuatmu berhenti, Hinata?" tanyanya padaku. "Aku kurang suka suasana di sana, Uzumaki-san. Bosku juga semena-mena, jadi tidak banyak karyawan yang betah di sana. Termasuk aku." Jelasku singkat. "Baiklah, aku bisa mengerti. CV mu memenuhi persyaratan kami, dan posisi sekretarisku juga sudah lama kosong. Aku juga tidak bisa membebani sekretaris direktur lain lebih lama lagi. Jadi, apakah kau bisa bekerja besok Hinata-san?" tanyanya.

Bekerja besok? Bukan dimulai hari senin seperti biasanya? "Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak bisa, aku tahu ini cukup mengagetkan. Tapi seperti yang aku bilang, posisi ini sudah kosong lumayan lama dan aku tidak bisa mengganggu pekerjaan sekretaris direktur lainnya." Jelasnya lagi. "Tentu saja, Uzumaki-san! Aku bersedia, besok aku akan segera datang bekerja." Jawabku antusias. "Senang mendengarnya, dan soal gajimu. Aku menyetujui permintaan gajimu di sini, kuharap itu cukup. Jika pekerjaanmu bagus, aku bisa menaikan gajimu. Jadi semangatlah dalam bekerja, oke?" Kalian dengar itu? Kalau aku melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik, maka dia akan menaikan gajiku! This is the best day I ever have! "Terima kasih, Uzumaki-san. Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik."

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di perusahaan EO ini. Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan oleh Uzumaki-san. Jam kerjaku sama seperti pegawai lainnya, mulai jam delapan pagi dan selesai jam lima sore. Pekerjaanku pada umumnya sama dengan pekerjaan sekretaris pada perusahaan lainnya, membuat surat, menjadwalkan kegiatan bosku yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan perusahaan, sedikit melayaninya dengan membuatkan kopi, membuat beberapa dokumen jika dibutuhkan. Mudah menurutku, aku sudah menekuni bidang ini sebelumnya, seharusnya pekerjaan ini tidak akan begitu menyulitkan.

"Hinata-san?" seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut berwarna merah muda menyapaku di pantry. "Iya, saya Hinata. Hyuga Hinata." Kataku memperkenalkan diri. "Santai saja, namaku Haruno Sakura, aku sekretaris Uchiha Sasuke, Directur Perencanaan. Membuat kopi juga?", "Iya, Uzumaki-san memintaku membuatkan kopi untuknya setiap pagi dan setelah makan siang. Sakura-san juga?", "Begitulah, kebiasaan para direktur kurang lebih sama. Semoga beruntung di hari pertamamu, Hinata-chan." Sakura-san selesai membuat kopinya duluan dan meninggalkanku sendirian di pantry. Kebiasaan para direktur kurang lebih sama? Semoga saja kebiasaan mereka semua itu dalam arti positif. Aku sudah pernah dengar kebiasaan para bos yang aneh-aneh dari grup sekretaris seluruh jepang di social media. Semoga saja aku tidak kena sial dan mendapat bos seperti yang biasanya dicurhatkan oleh sekretaris lainnya.

Uzumaki-san tiba di kantor bersamaan ketika aku mengantarkan kopinya ke ruangan. Rupanya dia bos yang tepat waktu juga, ku kira di posisinya sebagai direktur dia akan datang sekitar jam Sembilan. "Terima kasih, Hinata-san." Uzumaki-san meminum kopi yang baru saja ku buatkan. Penampilannya hari ini tetap keren seperti kemarin, hanya saja wajahnya tampak lelah. Mungkin kemarin ada beberapa pekerjaan yang membuat dia tidur lebih malam, kantung matanya benar-benar mencolok jika dikomparasikan dengan warna rambutnya yang pirang itu.

Setelah selesai membacakan semua jadwalnya hari ini, Uzumaki-san menyerahkan beberapa berkas dari sekretaris terdahulunya kepadaku. "Terima kasih, Uzumaki-san.", "Panggil aku Naruto saja, Hinata-san. Kita hanya beda satu tahun saja kok. Jadi santai saja." Kata Uzumaki-san kepadaku, bersikap ramah tentu saja. "Bagaimana kalau Naruto-kun?", "Sounds good to me.", "Kalau begitu panggil aku Hinata saja." Tawarku juga. "Deal." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

Jam yang paling menegangkan sudah tiba. Jam makan siang. Sebenarnya dalam menyikapi tempat kerja baru, kita harus serba siap dengan segala hal yang berbeda. Bisa saja sama, tapi setiap perusahaan biasanya memiliki kebiasaan tersendiri. Kalau dulu saat aku bekerja di perusahaan fashion, seluruh rekan kerjaku memiliki gaya berpakaian yang sedikit nyentrik. Kurasa hanya aku saja yang berpakaian kasual, itu mungkin karena aku kekurangan modal juga, jadinya tidak bisa berdandan senyentrik mereka.

Sedangkan di perusahaan EO ini, mereka berpakaian sesuai dengan departemennya masing-masing. Karyawan dari departemen perencanaan cenderung memakai pakaian yang aneh-aneh. Meskipun anehnya mereka terlihat bagus memakai pakaian-pakaian tersebut. Seperti Shizune-san dan Kiba-san. Shizune-san memakai dress polos ketat berwarna hijau lumut ditambah dengan blazer berwarna putih dan jangan lupakan sepatu boot cokelat selututnya. Dia bisa saja menjadi perhatian jika dia pergi ke mall dengan pakaian seperti itu. Tapi anehnya dia tampak cantik dengan pakaian nyentriknya itu. Sedangkan Kiba-san, dia memakai jeans hitam kusam yang bahkan robek-robek, entah disengaja atau tidak. Kalian tahu kan? Zaman sekarang orang-orang merobek-robek sendiri celana jeansnya untuk mengikuti mode terbaru, kalau tidak salah namanya ripped jeans. Kiba-san mengenakan kaos bertuliskan "Queen", dengan gambar petir-petir sebagai ornamennya, dan kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Queen adalah band rock legendaris dunia, tak heran jika Kiba-san menyukai mereka. Jeans robek, kaos band rock berwarna hitam ditambah sepatu boots ala roker sejati. Tapi seperti yang kubilang tadi, anehnya Kiba-san juga tampak tampan dalam pakaiannya itu.

Karyawan dari departemen produksi lebih gampang ditebak. Penampilan mereka lebih kasual, dan santai. Mungkin karena mereka harus bisa bergerak leluasa dalam pekerjaannya. Seperti yang dikenakan oleh Shikamaru-san dan Temari-san, mereka sama-sama mengenakan kaos polos berwarna dan celana jeans. Dan ada juga gaya-gaya dari departemen lain yang tidak bisa kujelaskan semuanya.

Sedangkan para sekretaris, semuanya berpakaian serupa. Seperti kepala sekolah, yaitu dengan rok selutut, dan blazer yang selalu setia menemani. Terkadang ada juga yang memakai dress dengan warna cerah, mungkin gaya pakaian para sekretaris sedikit dipengaruhi oleh departemennya masing-masing.

Oke! Kembali lagi ke jam makan siang. Naruto-kun bilang dia ada janji dengan klien, oleh karena itu dia akan makan siang diluar bersama beberapa staff lainnya. Itu berarti hari pertama ini harus ku lalui sendirian, bukan berarti aku mengharapkan bisa makan siang bersama dengan Naruto-kun. Hanya saja lebih enak kalau kau sudah memiliki teman makan, daripada harus duduk sendirian di kursi kafetaria.

Perusahaan ini memiliki kafetarianya sendiri, makanan yang dijual juga murah. Mungkin ini adalah bentuk pelayanan untuk para karyawannya, sehingga kami bisa berhemat dengan makan di sini. Menunya juga lumayan, hari ini mereka ada nasi goreng omelet, nasi paket katsu, dan ramen. Aku memilih memakan sepiring nasi goreng omelet di temani dengan jus jeruk kesukaanku. Aku sangat menyukai jeruk! Bunga matahari juga, dan tentu saja aku menyukai matahari. Ayah selalu bilang aku terlihat cantik dengan bunga matahari, rambutku berwarna ungu dan bunga matahari berwarna kuning, kombinasi yang indah menurut beliau. Sebenarnya bisa dibilang aku menyukai hal-hal berwarna kuning dan yang cerah, meskipun sebenarnya aku sendiri bisa dibilang cukup pendiam dalam setiap percakapan.

"Hinata-chan?" Sakura-san menegurku di kafetaria, dan dia tidak sendirian. Dia bersama dengan seorang perempuan lainnya. "Perkenalkan ini Yamanaka Ino, dia adalah sekretaris dari direktur keuangan.", "Salam kenal, aku Hyuga Hinata sekretaris dari direktur produksi." Balasku dengan sopan. "Salam kenal Hinata-chan, boleh kupanggil begitu juga kan? Kau juga bisa memanggil kami dengan Ino-chan dan Sakura-chan, kalau pakai –san terdengar sangat formal." Kata Ino-san dengan ramah. "Baiklah, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan." Jawabku mengiyakan.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu? Apa Uzumaki-san menyulitkanmu?" Tanya Sakura-san sambil memakan makan siangnya. "Sebenarnya, Naruto-kun sangat baik. Dia membantuku dalam beberapa hal, seperti memberikan file dari sekretaris terdahulunya dan memberikan penjelasan mendetil tentang pekerjaanku dan perusahaan ini." Jelasku. "Naruto-kun?" Ino sedikit heran. "Sepertinya kalian sudah dekat saja dalam sehari." Goda Ino, "Naruto-kun adalah direktur yang baik, Ino-chan. Dia sangat professional dan sepertinya dia juga sangat ahli dalam pekerjaannya.", "Semua direktur di sini begitu Hinata-chan. Oh iya, kau belum mengenal direktur lainnya kan? Mumpung kita sudah selesai makan, bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol-ngobrol di atap gedung? Ada taman loh disana! Tapi sebelumnya, beli kopi dulu yuk!" ajak Sakura bersemangat.

Dan seperti itulah, di sisa tiga puluh menit waktu makan siangku, aku diajak Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan untuk bersantai di taman gedung. Mereka benar, di atap gedung perusahaan ini dibangun sebuah taman yang indah. Dengan beberapa meja dan kursi, bahkan ada ayunan! Tanaman yang dipajang juga sangat indah dan subur, sepertinya perusahaan mempekerjakan petugas taman untuk menjaga keasrian taman ini.

"Jadi begini Hinata-chan. Perusahaan EO kita ini adalah perusahaan EO terbaik di Jepang. Performa perusahaan kita selalu baik dan tidak pernah menurun, bahkan kita selalu bisa memberikan yang terbaik pada klien-klien kita. Hal ini tidak lepas dari kepopuleran ketiga Direktur disini. Pertama, kau sudah menemuinya. Dia adalah bosmu sendiri. Uzumaki Naruto, direktur departemen produksi. Dia selalu punya ide cemerlang dalam produksi perusahaan, semua property yang ada dan plan panggung itu dilahirkan dari departemen ini, dan tentu saja semuanya sangat disukai oleh klien-klien kita. Kedua adalah bosku, Uchiha Sasuke, direktur dari departemen perencanaan. Dia adalah orang yang bertugas merencanakan setiap event yang ada, mengatur masterplannya sehingga acara klien menjadi sangat WOW! Ini juga menjadi kesukaan dari klien-klien kita. Yang terakhir adalah bos dari Ino-chan, Sai, Direktur dari departemen keuangan. Seluruh perencanaan keuangan di perusahaan kita diatur olehnya, tidak ada satu kesalahan kecilpun yang akan ditoleransi olehnya, sehingga kami sering memanggilkan the perfect Sai. Sangat cocok untuk performa kerjanya selama ini." Jelas Sakura-chan dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Hal lain yang perlu kau ketahui adalah kalau ketiga direktur ini menjadi favorit karyawan wanita di sini. Jadi tidak heran kalau akan banyak orang yang iri dengan posisimu sekarang. Tapi tenang saja, yang iri pasti hanyalah karyawan rendahan yang tidak mengerti pekerjaan sekretaris, mereka kita enak apa menjadi sekretaris? Kita harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan kita dengan baik dan juga harus bisa menjaga dan melayani agar mood para bos tidak berantakan. Kalau tidak, mereka akan menyulitkan pekerjaan kita, bahkan yang terburuk kita akan diPECAT!" sambung Sakura-chan lagi. "Semengerikan itu kah? Kalau mereka bad mood kita akan dipecat?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Tentu saja tidak, Hinata-chan. Sakura-chan hanya sedang mengerjaimu. Ketiga direktur kita terkenal karena kemampuan mereka, mereka tidak mungkin memecat karyawan hanya karena masalah sepele. Sejauh aku bekerja di sini, direktur Sai adalah orang yang baik. Meskipun dia sangat perfeksionis dalam segala hal, tapi dia juga sebenarnya bisa memaafkan jika terjadi kesalahan. Jadi rumor yang mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan mengampuni kesalahan sekecil apapun itu salah besar." Jelas Ino. "Ha ha ha, maafkan aku Hinata-chan. Habisnya kau sangat serius sih. Bosku juga baik, meskipun dia sering tidak menanggapi omonganku. Dia biasanya hanya membalas dengan 'iya' atau bahkan hanya dengan 'hn'. Tapi karena aku sudah terbiasa, malah sejujurnya enak juga mempunyai bos yang santai seperti itu." Kata Sakura.

"Syukurlah, aku kira Sakura-chan serius. Aku bisa mati kutu kalau harus bertemu dengan Naruto-kun lagi. Dasar kau ini!" kataku pada Sakura-chan. "Maafkan aku Hinata-chan, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengodamu, tapi kau memang gampang untuk digoda sih. Ha ha ha. Tapi info yang satu ini 100% benar Hinata-chan, ketiga direktur itu masih single, lajang, available. Banyak karyawan wanita yang berusaha mendekati mereka, tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang mendapatkan perhatian dari ketiga pria tampan itu. Sejujurnya aku sendiri selalu berharap kalau aku bisa mendapat perhatian lebih dari Uchiha-san. Tapi yah.. begitulah, bicara denganku saja hanya 3 huruf dan tidak lebih." Jelas Sakura-chan lagi.

Mereka masih lajang, berarti Naruto-kun juga? Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit senang mendengarnya. Tapi kenapa mereka bertiga masih lajang semua? Kompakan lagi, apa mereka tidak normal? Tapi tidak mungkinlah, mereka semua tampan dan mempesona seperti penjelasan Sakura-chan. Tapi bukannya para gay diluar sana juga tampan dan mempesona?!

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo, ketemu lagi dengan saya di chapter 2.

Sebelumnya saya terimakasih kepada semua reader yang sudah membaca dan bahkan mendukung agar fanfic dilanjutkan. Terima kasih! ^^

Untuk yang berkomentar ttg Karakter Hinata yang OOC karena memanggil Naruto dengan nama kecil, tanggapan saya adalah : saya memang khawatir selama pembuatan fanfic bakal ada OOC, makanya sudah saya berikan keterangan OOC sblmnya. Dan soal pemanggilan lgsg Naruto-kun itu untuk menyamakan sedikit dengan di Cerita asli dan sebenarny saya krang tahu juga kalau soal bagaimana nama kecil digunakan untuk di jepang. Jadi begitulah, tapi saya sangat berterimakasih atas kritiknya, lain kali akan saya ingat2 sblm menulis fanfic lainnya.

Jadi, silahkan simak chapter kedua dari fanfic ini,,

Tentu saja saya harapkan Reviewnya ^^… (Maaf kalau blm bsa berinteraksi dengan baik, saya masih katrok dalam dunia ini =P)

 **My Bossy Boss – CH. 2**

" _ **Kenali tempat kerjamu, begitu juga dengan bosmu."**_

"Hinata, tolong aku untuk mengirimkan ini ke Direktur Uchiha."

"Hinata, tolong bawakan aku secangkir kopi."

"Hinata, tolong ingatkan Shikamaru untuk membuat planning terbaru."

"Hinata…"

"Hinata… "

"Hinata…."

"Baik, Naruto-kun! Akan segera aku kerjakan." Balasku berkali-kali. Sudah seminggu sejak hari pertamaku di sini. Pendapatku tentang perusahaan ini? Semuanya tidak bisa ditebak! Bukan soal pekerjaan, maksudnya soal orang-orang di sini. Ku kira Shikamaru-san dan Temari-san adalah tipe orang yang bekerja tanpa berbicara. Tapi dugaanku 100% salah, ada suatu ketika saat mereka datang ke ruangan Naruto-kun untuk berbicara tentang planning. Tentu saja aku ikut masuk, karena Naruto-kun ingin aku mengetahui semua hal tentang pekerjaan ini. Aku cukup shock, karena mereka ternyata super cerewet. Wait, sebenarnya mereka cerewet dengan cara yang pasif. Tidak bermaksud memaksa, tapi tetap menekan. Bisa kalian bayangkan?

Oh, iya. Mereka juga memanggil Naruto-kun dengan nama kecilnya seperti aku. Mungkin Naruto-kun ingin membangun hubungan yang baik dengan staffnya, jadi karena itu dia memilih untuk membuat semuanya menjadi lebih akrab. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat kami tidak menghormatinya. Mereka juga beberapa kali menanyakan pendapatku selama perdebatan mereka, membuat aku merasa terlibat. Over all, aku tidak menyesal bekerja di perusahaan ini.

"Hinata-chan!" panggil Sakura-chan. Tiba-tiba saja dia ada di depan mejaku siang bolong begini. "Ada apa, Sakura-chan? Apa ada perlu dengan Direktur?", "Kenapa kau memanggilnya Direktur? Bukannya kau memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya?" tanya Sakura-chan heran. "Aku memang memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, tapi kalau dihadapan karyawan lain aku tetap memanggilnya dengan panggilan Direktur." Jelasku. "Oh, begitu. Tapi bossmu lebih leluasa daripada bosku, dia tidak pernah menawarkan kami untuk memanggilnya Sasuke. Jadi kami terus-terusan saja memanggilnya Direktur Uchiha." Curhat Sakura-chan. "Oh iya, ini ada sesuatu dari Direktur Uchiha. Dia bilang tolong berikan untuk Direktur Uzumaki." Kata Sakura-chan, sambil menyerahkan sebuah tas kertas kepadaku. "Baiklah, akan segera aku sampaikan. Terima kasih, Sakura-chan.", "Sama-sama. Sampai jumpa saat makan siang."

Tanpa melihat isi tas itu, aku langsung membawanya ke ruangan Naruto-kun. "Ada apa, Hinata?", "Ada sesuatu dari Direktur Uchiha, Naruto-kun. Sekretarisnya baru saja memberikannya padaku.", "Oh, baiklah. Sini aku lihat." Katanya. Aku meletakan tas itu dengan hati-hati di atas mejanya, sepertinya isinya lumayan. Karena cukup berat ketika aku membawanya. "Tinggallah sebentar Hinata." Kata Naruto, saat aku hendak pergi. "Sebentar lagi jam makan siang, kali ini aku akan mentraktirmu." Tambahnya lagi. "Tidak perlu, Naruto-kun. Aku bisa pergi makan siang dengan staff lainnya." Tolakku dengan sopan, "Ini adalah perintah, ikut saja, Hinata. Aku belum mengajakmu makan sejak hari pertamamu." Katanya lagi, "Baiklah, Naruto-kun. Terimakasih."

Naruto-kun membuka isi tas itu. Ada sebuah kotak dengan ukuran sedang, tapi dia tidak membukanya. Dan ada sebuah amplop berwarna biru di dalamnya. "Hm, si teme itu mengadakan pesta amal lagi.", "Pesta amal?" tanyaku penasaran. "Iya, Direktur Uchiha adalah orang yang dermawan. Dia senang membuat acara seperti ini setahun sekali. Dia akan mengudang orang-orang dan di sana akan mereka akan menikmati pesta dan tentu saja menyumbang untuk amal." Jelas Naruto-kun singkat. Aku baru tahu kalau orang kaya punya hobi yang seperti itu, cukup mulia menurutku. "Apa kau akan datang, Naruto-kun?" tanyaku. "Tentu saja, kami adalah teman sejak kecil. Tidak mungkin aku tidak menghadiri acaranya, bisa-bisa dia akan datang untuk membunuhku." Jawab Naruto-kun dengan bercanda. "Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi makan siang dulu!" ajaknya.

Aku pikir, makan siang bersama Direktur berarti dia akan mengajakku makan di restoran mahal yang akan menguras dompetku. Ternyata Naruto-kun malah mengajakku makan di kedai ramen sederhana di dekat kantor, untung saja! "Ramen di sini, adalah ramen yang terenak di daerah ini Hinata. Kau wajib mencobanya kalau kau sudah ada di sekitar sini." Jelasnya saat ramen kami datang. "Terenak di daerah ini? Apa mungkin. . ?", "Ya, aku sudah mencoba semua kedai ramen terdekat, ini adalah yang terenak." Jawab Naruto-kun membaca pikiranku. "Mari makan." Ucap kami berdua. Naruto-kun terlihat sangat menikmati ramennya, membuatku tersenyum hanya dengan melihatnya makan dengan lahap.

Aku mencoba suapan pertama, dan ini memang enak. Yah, sebenarnya aku bisa buat lebih enak dari ini. Tapi untuk ramen di kedai dekat kantor, ini tidak buruk. Satu hal baru yang aku ketahui dari Naruto-kun hari ini. Adalah bahwa selain dia masih single, available dan mempesona, dia juga orang yang sederhana, down to earth. Bahkan saat di posisi Direktur seperti ini, dia masih senang makan ramen di kedai pinggir jalan daripada harus mengikuti gengsi dengan makan di restoran mahal. Aku juga bisa merasakan kehangatan dari sifat Naruto-kun.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya, aku kenyang!" kata Naruto-kun mengakhiri makan siangnya. "Kau benar-benar suka ramen ya, Naruto-kun?" tanyaku. "Begitulah, sebenarnya aku bisa makan apa saja. Tapi ramen memang salah satu kesuakaanku." Jawabnya santai. Setelah makan siang, penampilan Naruto-kun memang sedikit santai. Dasinya dilonggarkan, jasnya juga dibuka jadi dia hanya mengenakan kemeja putihnya saja. Tapi hanya dengan itu pun, dia bahkan terlihat sangat tampan. SADARLAH HINATA! Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada bosmu sendiri! Sadarkan dirimu!

"Kemarin kamu kemana, Hinata-chan? Tumben tidak ikut makan siang dengan kami." Tanya Ino-chan, saat kami sedang mengantri membeli makan siang. "Aku makan siang di luar, Ino-chan." Jawabku. "Tumben? Tanpa kabar lagi. Pasti pergi dengan Direktur Uzumaki ya?" goda Sakura-chan. "Sakura-chan! Perhatikan omonganmu, orang-orang bisa salah paham." Omelku. "Baiklah, Hinata-chan. Sepertinya tebakanku benar, karena wajahmu saat ini benar-benar merah! Di taman nanti, kau wajib menceritakan semuanya!" paksanya lagi, tanpa menghentikan tawanya.

Begitulah, makan siang kali ini dipercepat. Karena Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan sangat bersemangat untuk mendengarkan ceritaku. "Kami hanya makan siang bersama, dia mentraktirku karena aku karyawan baru ditempatnya. Itu saja, tidak lebih." Jelasku. "Ini aneh." Kata Ino-chan. "Aneh bagaimana? Kurasa wajar saja kalau Direktur Uzumaki mentraktir sekretarisnya seperti itu." Tanya Sakura-chan heran. "Dia tidak pernah mentraktir sekretarisnya, maksudku makan berdua seperti ini. Biasanya palingan kalau ada pesta departemen saja, baru dia yang akan membayarkan tagihannya. Ini benar-benar tidak biasa." Jelas Ino-chan.

"Menurutku, Direktur Uzumaki menyukai-mu." Tambah Ino-chan. Benarkah? Naruto-kun menyukai-ku? Tidak dapat dipercaya. Karena aku hanya gadis biasa, tidak istimewa. Sedangkan Naruto-kun sangat mempesona, kami sangat bertolak belakang. "Bisa saja." Kata Sakura-chan, ikut-ikutan. "Kalau Hinata-chan dan Direktur Uzumaki jadian, pasti kita akan ditraktir makan enak!" goda Sakura-chan lagi. "Itu tidak mungkin, dia hanya menganggapku sebagai karyawan biasa." Kataku menyangkal pendapat Ino-chan. "Hm, ini hanya menurutku saja Hinata-chan. Tapi kalau kau tidak percaya, aku bisa apa. Tapi Hinata-chan, ada suata pepatah yang mengatakan _**"Kenali tempat kerjamu, begitu juga dengan bosmu."**_ Apa kau sudah mengenali Naruto-kun?"

Musik terus dimainkan, entah sudah giliran siapa yang bernyanyi. Malam ini adalah malam perayaan bagi departemen produksi. Planning kami sudah tembus dan sudah disetujui oleh klien, jadi Naruto-kun ingin merayakannya dengan semua staff.

"Hinata-chan! Giliranmu berikutnya!" Anko-san menawarkan micnya kepadaku, memaksaku untuk menyanyi. Bau alcohol tercium dengan jelas dari nafasnya. "Tidak, aku tidak mau bernyanyi, Anko-san. Aku tidak bisa." Tolakku. "Ayolah, coba saja, Hinata-chan!" Paksa Anko-san sambil menarik tanganku. "Kurasa dia bilang dia tidak mau, Anko-san.", "Direktur. ." Aku dan Anko-san sama-sama melihat kearah orang yang menghentikan Anko-san, dan itu adalah Naruto-kun. "Dan sepertinya kau sudah mabuk, Anko-san." Tambahnya lagi. Anko-san kemudian berhenti memaksaku dan beralih memaksa staff lainnya untuk bernyanyi.

Naruto-kun duduk di sampingku, dan meneguk air mineralnya. "Terimakasih, Naruto-kun." Kataku. "Sama-sama, orang itu kalau sudah mabuk memang begitu sifatnya. Tapi dia orang yang baik kok." Jelas Naruto-kun. "Iya, aku bisa mengerti. Sepertinya aku akan pulang duluan, sudah malam. Permisi, aku pulang dulu, Naruto-kun." Kataku meminta izin, Naruto-kun mempersilahkan aku lewat di depannya. Kemudian aku mengucapkan selamat malam kepada semua orang dan keluar dari ruangan karaoke itu. "Hinata!" panggil Naruto-kun. "Iya, ada apa?" tanyaku heran. Naruto-kun sudah memakai jasnya lagi. "Biar aku mengantarmu pulang, aku bayar tagihannya dulu.", "Eh?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Naruto-kun, aku bisa pulang sendirian kok. Aku akan baik-baik saja, lagipula tidak enak kalau Naruto-kun jadi harus pulang duluan gara-gara aku.", "Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan. Lagipula aku memang sudah mau pulang, dan ini sudah malam. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang sendirian, berbahaya tahu!" balas Naruto-kun. Aku sudah kehabisan alasan untuk berdebat dengan Naruto-kun. Tak lama kemudian, mobil Naruto-kun sudah diantarkan ke depan kami oleh salah seorang petugas. "Silahkan masuk." kata Naruto-kun sambil membukakan pintu untukku. Aku sudah pasrah dan akhirnya menurut untuk masuk ke mobilnya, dan membiarkan Naruto-kun mengantarku pulang.

"Ini apartemenmu, Hinata?", "Ya, aku tinggal di sini sejak aku kuliah. Lingkungan di sekitar sini juga bagus, tetanggaku juga sangat baik. Aku cukup betah tinggal di sini." jelasku singkat, aku juga heran kenapa aku harus menjelaskan alasan aku menetap di apartemen ini ke Naruto-kun. "Baiklah, masuklah duluan. Sudah malam." kata Naruto-kun. "Tidak, Naruto-kun pergi duluan saja. Aku akan menunggu sampai Naruto-kun pergi.", "Tidak, tidak Hinata. Aku ingin melihatmu masuk, akan pergi setelah kau masuk. Pergilah." paksa Naruto-kun. "Baiklah, selamat malam Naruto-kun." akhirnya aku mengalah, setelah berpamitan aku segera masuk ke gedung apartemenku. Saat aku sudah sampai di depan pintu, aku melihat Naruto-kun baru saja masuk ke mobilnya dan pergi. Aku yakin wajahku masih tersenyum sumringah, dan aku tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan merapikan kamarku, aku mengecek ponselku sebelum tidur. Ada sebuah sms. Dari Naruto-kun.

'Aku sudah sampai di rumah. Apa kau menikmati pesta pertamamu? Semoga kau suka. Selamat malam.'

Apa Naruto-kun berusaha mengabariku? Atau dia hanya sebatas basa-basi? Oh, kami-sama. Aku tahu ini gila, dan seharusnya aku tidak melanggar profesionalisme yang sudah kujaga selama ini. Tapi sepertinya aku memang menyukai bosku, Naruto-kun.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke. "Selamat pagi, Direktur. Jadwalmu hari ini sudah ku siapkan di atas meja. Kau bisa membacanya dan harap tanyakan padaku jika ada yang kurang jelas. Kopimu baru saja ku antarkan ke meja, masih panas. OB juga dalam perjalanan untuk membeli roti." Jelas Sakura dengan tangkas. Dua tahun membuatnya mengenali bosnya dengan baik. Direktur Uchiha Sasuke, selalu datang setengah jam lebih lama dibandingkan karyawan lainnya. Dia ingin jadwalnya hari itu diletakan di atas meja agar bisa dia baca sendiri, dia tidak suka dibacakan. Menurutnya dia masih punya mata untuk membaca sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke juga ingin kopinya ada di mejanya sebelum dia datang, dan dia selalu ingin sarapan roti dari toko kue disebrang jalan. Kue manis rasa stroberi yang masih hangat dan tidak boleh kempes, makanya dia selalu hanya memesan dua buah roti. Satu untuknya dan satu untuk sekretarisnya, hitung-hitung untuk kopi dan segala persiapan paginya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Akan kupanggil jika ada pekerjaan tambahan, kembali kerjakan pekerjaanmu." perintah Sasuke tegas."Baik, Direktur." jawab Sakura. Setelah mengantarkan Sasuke sampai ke ruangannya dan memastikan roti Sasuke datang, Sakura kembali ke mejanya dan menikmati roti manis miliknya. Meskipun Uchiha Sasuke adalah direktur yang sangat teratur, pendiam dan misterius. Tapi Sakura masih saja menyukainya, dia beranggapan Sasuke adalah orang baik hanya saja dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan emosinya. Jadi Sakura tetap sabar kalau Sasuke hanya bicara tidak lebih dari tiga kata dengannya. Setidaknya Sasuke sudah mencoba untuk membalasnya, tidak menghiraukannya. Dan itu saja sudah bagus.

.

.

.

.

"Direktur Sai, semua persiapan oleh tiap staf sudah dilakukan. Dan sudah sempurna. Anda tinggal turun langsung untuk crosscheck saja." kata Ino menutup penjelasan paginya. Direktur Sai selalu ingin segala sesuatunya sempurna. Wajar saja, sebagai Direktur departemen Keuangan dia tidak ingin ada kesalahan apapun. Karena mereka berurusan dengan uang, dan ada pepatah bilang kalau teman bisa jadi lawan hanya karena uang. "Terimakasih, Ino. Nanti akan kupanggil lagi jika ada sesuatu. Kau bisa kembai.", "Baik, Direktur." Ino sudah melewatkan hari-hari seperti ini sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Jadi bisa dibilang kalau dia sudah hapal dengan baik kebiasaan dan keinginan bosnya. Meskipun pada awalnya Ino sangat depresi saat menghadapi Sai saat pertama kali, tapi entah mengapa dia selalu bisa bertahan. Karena meskipun Sai sangat perfeksionis dan Ino kerap kali melakukan kesalahan selama awal karirnya sebagai sekretaris Sai. Sai selalu memberitahu Ino dengan sabar dan mencoba memperbaikinya agar kesalahan sekecil apapun tidak terjadi lagi. Dan untung juga karena Ino cukup sabar dan orangnya juga tekun dan telaten. Oleh sebab itulah, sekarang Ino adalah sekretaris senior di sini. Karena dia adalah sekretaris yang paling lama bekerja diperusahaan ini.

.

.

.

.

"Ino-chan!" sapaku pada Ino-chan. "Selamat pagi, Hinata-chan. Apa yang membuatmu ada di sini sepagi ini?" tanya Ino heran. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberikan ini." Aku menyerahkan sekotak tempat makan kepada Ino. Sebenarnya hari ini aku bangun lebih lagi untuk membuat kue. Cupcake coklat dan stroberi. "Wah, cupcake! Ini kue kesukaanku. Thanks a lot, Hinata-chan.", "Sama-sama. Aku akan memberikannya kepada Sakura-chan juga." Kataku.

"Sebenarnya jatah untuk Sakura-chan ditahan sampai jam makan siang saja Hinata-chan. Dia tidak akan bisa makan itu sekarang. Dia pasti sudah kekenyangan karena roti hariannya." kata Ino-chan. "Roti harian?", "Sudahlah, nanti saja di taman aku ceritakan lebih lanjut. Ngomong-ngomong satu kotak lagi buat siapa? Kau mau memberikannya kepada Direktur Sai? Dia tidak makan makanan manis." kata Ino menebak-nebak.

"Bukan. Ini untuk Direktur Uzumaki." jawabku sedikit gugup. "Ah, baiklah. Good luck yah, kurasa Direktur Uzumaki akan menyukainya." kata Ino-chan lagi. "Oke, terima kasih Ino-chan. Sampai jumpa saat makan siang, nanti." Selanjutnya aku kembali ke ruanganku. Satu kotak terakhir masih ku pegang. Ruangan Naruto-kun tertutup sejak saat dia tiba tadi, ada pekerjaan yang harus segera diselesaikan karena sudah tenggat waktunya. Dia pasti sangat sibuk, aku hanya berharap aku tidak mengganggunya.

"Naruto-kun, boleh aku masuk?", "Silahkan masuk, Hinata." jawab Naruto. Tapi dia masih menghadap ke arah papan tulis besar diruangannya. Naruto-kun tampak cukup sibu hari ini. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan, jasnya sudah dilepas dan lengan kemejanya juga sudah digulung sampai setengah. "Apa aku mengganggumy, Naruto-kun?" tanyaku. "Ah, tentu saja tidak." Naruto membalikkan badannya dan melihat ke arahku. Entah mengapa padahal dia hanya melihat ke arahku, namun itu membuatku sedikit terkejut. Aku benar-benar gugup. "Begini, aku ada sesuatu untukmu." kataku dengan gugub, aku berusaha mengucapkan semua kata-kataku dengan lancar. "Oh, dan apa itu dia?" tanya Naruto-ku sambil menunjuk ke arah kotak makanan yang kubawa. "Iya ini untukmu, aku harap kau suka. Untuk membalas yang tempo hari." Kataku sambil menyerahkan kotak makanan itu kepada Naruto-kun. "Wah, Cupcake. Thanks Hinata, aku suka cupcake. Oh iya, soal tempo hari. Aku akan dengan senang hati mengantarmu pulang. Jadi kau tidak perlu memberikanku balasan seperti ini." katanya sambil menggigit salah satu cupcake yang dengan cepat sudah berpindah tempat ke tangannya.

"Wah ini enak! Apa ini buatanmu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto-kun padaku. "Iya, aku membuatnya sendiri.", "Wah ini benar-benar enak, Hinata. Pastikan kau membuatkannya lagi untukku." pintanya. Dengan sekejap satu buah cupcake sudah ludes dimakan habis oleh Naruto-kun. "Tentu saja, aku akan membuatkannya lagi. Apa Naruto-kun mau secangkir teh. Teh cocok untuk menemani kue manis.", "Boleh, aku suka ide itu. Thanks Hinata." Aku kemudian bergegas ke pantry untuk membuatkan secangkir teh untuk Naruto-kun. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan menyukai kue buatanku. Meskipun aku cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuan memasakku, tapi entah kenapa membuat kue untuk Naruto-kun membuatku sangat gugup. Apa ini yang dirasakan kalau sedang menyukai seseorang? HINATA! Kau sebaiknya cepat-cepat sadar, atau kau akan tenggelam lebih dalam.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kau menampar wajahmu sendiri. Kau ini lucu." Sakura menangkap basah aku yang sedang bertingkah aneh sendirian di pantry. "Kau tidak sakit kan? Jangan pukuli wajah cantikmu dong." godanya lagi. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Eh, tapi tadi Sakura-chan bilang apa? Aku cantik?" tanyaku heran. Belum pernah ada seseorang yang mengatakan kalau aku cantik. Aku benar-benar biasa saja menurutku.

"Iya, kau cantik kok Hinata-chan. Rambutmu berwarna violet gelap dan sangat indah dan terawat. Wajahmu cantik dan pipimu punya warna merah alami yang sangat indah, dan tubuhmu juga proposional. Serta jangan lupakan dadamu itu!" Goda Sakura-chan sambil menunjuk ke arah dadaku. Aku dengan spontan menyilangkan kedua tanganku, menutupi dadaku dari Sakura-chan. "Biarkan aku mencobanya sekali, Hinata-chan." goda Sakura-chan lagi. "Tidak mau, aku pergi dulu!", "Hei Hinata-chan! Aku hanya bercanda, hati-hati dengan tehmu. Ha ha ha, dasar anak itu. Memang gampang di goda."

.

.

.

.

"Thanks, Hinata" Naruto-kun menerima secangkir teh dariku. Dia masih berkutat dengan papan tulisnya yang penuh dengan sebelah tangan masih memegang cupcake dariku. "Ada apa, Hinata? Kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto-kun. Dia memeriksa kepalaku dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dan dia menatapku langsung. "Tidak demam, tapi kenapa wajahmu merah?" tanyanya heran, dia masih memeriksaku. Tanganya masih memegang wajahku dengan lembut, tanpa dia ketahui kalau aku menahan napas. Karena kalau aku bernapas, aku takut aku akan tumbang!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Hari Minggu adalah hari favorit semua orang. Kenapa tidak? Karena di hari Minggu, kita tidak melakukan rutinitas kita seperti bekerja, sekolah dan lainnya. Hari Minggu adalah hari libur yang diberikan setiap minggunya, hari dimana kita bisa mengisi kembali semangat yang sudah digunakan dari hari senin-sabtu. Dan orang yang satu ini juga sangat menyukai hari Minggu. Uchiha Sasuke senang melewatkan hari minggunya dengan berjogging disekitar apartemennya. Setelah puas berlari beberapa putaran, dia akan pergi ke pasar tradisional untuk berburu bahan makanan segar. Sasuke senang memasak dan segala sesuatu yang dimasak olehnya harus bahan fresh. Tapi karena posisinya sebagai Direktur Perencanaan, Sasuke tidak bisa memasak setiap hari. Jadi dia akan sangat menggunakan hari Minggunya untuk hobinya yang satu ini.

Hari ini Sasuke ingin membuat nasi goreng seafood, entah kenapa dari kemarin dia sudah tergiur melihat Naruto memakan nasi goreng seafood dengan lahap. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja memesan makanan yang sama, tapi mana mau dia ketahuan mengikuti menu makanan Naruto. Bisa-bisa Naruto akan menjadi besar kepala dan akhirnya dia akan menggodanya sepanjang hari. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi! Setelah yakin semua bahan didapatkan, akhirnya Sasuke hendak pulang ke rumah. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya, dan hal itu menuntunnya kembali ke toko bumbu masakan.

"Loh, kok abang ganteng balik lagi? Ada yang kelupaan?" tanya Bibi penjaga toko dengan ramah sekaligus bertujuan untuk menggoda Sasuke. Kapan lagi si Bibi bisa melihat cowok seganteng Sasuke sedang berbelanja kalau tidak sekarang? "Iya, Bi. Ada yang kurang kayaknya, tapi saya nggak bisa ingat." Jelas Sasuke. Dia masih berdiri dengan kantong belanjaan di kedua tangannya, Sasuke berpikir keras tapi tidak ketemu apa yang kurang. "Hinata-chan! Kau sudah datang!" Seru Bibi penjaga toko sambil memanggil seseorang. _'Hinata? Sepertinya nama itu tidak asing, tapi dengar dimana yah?'_ pikir Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Direktur Uchiha!" Aku tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi, menemukan Direktur Uchiha, Bosnya Sakura-chan tengah berada di pasar tradisional seperti ini. "Kau mengenalku?" tanyanya bingung. "Oh, maafkan kelancangan saya. Nama saya Hyuga Hinata, saya adalah sekretaris Direktur Uzumaki yang baru." Jelasku. Sepertinya Direktur Uchiha sedikit mengingat tentang aku, karena dia mulai menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Direktur Uchiha?", "Kita tidak sedang di kantor, jangan memanggilku Direktur. Aku terkesan tua." Tegur Direktur Uchiha. Aku seketika merasa bersalah, karena kupikir akan lebih sopan jika aku memanggilnya seperti di kantor. Daripada langsung memanggil namanya, bahkan Sakura-chan masih memanggilnya Direktur Uchiha.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Uchiha-san?" tanyaku lagi. "Hinata-chan, abang ganteng ini sepertinya kelupaan sesuatu untuk masakannya. Tolong kau bantu ya? Bibi mau melayani pelanggan yang lain." Kata Bibi Penjaga toko. "Baik, bi. Jadi, Uchiha-san ingin memasak apa?" tanyaku beralih kepada Uchiha-san, tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengannya di sini dan seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Uchiha-san bisa memasak, dan aku juga tidak yakin apakah Sakura-chan tahu tentang ini. Pastinya Sakura-chan akan senang jika kuberitahu soal ini di hari Senin.

"Nasi goreng seafood.", "Apa?", "Ku bilang nasi goreng seafood, hyuga. Aku sepertinya melupakan sesuatu." Jelas Uchiha-san lagi. Sepertinya aku sedikit memancing emosinya, tapi seharusnya dia lebih sabar. Ini pasar tradisional dan di sini sangat ramai, wajar saja kalau aku kesulitan mendengar perkataannya. "Apa semua bumbu sudah? Bawang? Merica? Penyedap rasa? Kaldu mungkin?" tanyaku. "Hm, sudah semua. Tapi aku yakin ada yang kurang, seafood itu sangat Asia Ada sesuatu yang kurang tentang itu." Aku cukup terkesan Uchiha-san mengerti tentang Seafood yang selalu dikaitkan dengan masakan Asia, biasanya orang-orang seumurannya akan lebih mengolah makanan dengan gaya western daripada Asia lagi.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lupakan, Uchiha-san! Minyak Wijen!" seruku. "Ah! Itu dia! Bi, berikan aku minyak wijen." Seru Uchiha-san kepada Bibi penjaga toko. "Terima kasih, Hyuga." Aku cukup terkesan karena bisa mendengar Uchiha-san berbicara lumayan banyak hari ini. Sebenarnya aku sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya di kantor, saat aku bersama Naruto-kun mengunjungi ruangannya, ataupun saat berpapasan selama di kantor. Tapi memang dasar sifatnya Uchiha-san, dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang lain. Dia hanya akan mengurusi pekerjaannya dengan maksimal dan soal lain akan diberikannya kepada Sakura-chan. "Sampai jumpa, di kantor." Katanya lagi sebelum pergi. "Sama-sama, Uchiha-san. Sampai jumpa." Balasku.

"Nah, Hinata-chan apa yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Bibi penjaga toko.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bercanda? Maksudmu kau benar-benar bertemu dengan Direktur Uchiha di pasar tradisional di sekitar apartemenmu?" seru Sakura-chan sekali lagi. "Aku tidak tahu kalau dia punya hobi memasak seperti itu. Tapi apa kau yakin itu adalah hobinya, Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura-chan lagi. "Tentu saja itu adalah hobinya, Sakura-chan. Aku yang juga hobi masak bisa dengan cepat tahu kalau Direktur Uchiha juga hobi dalam memasak. Dia bahkan tahu bagaimana harus mengolah makanan dan bahan apa saja yang dibutuhkan. Kemarin dia hanya melewatkan minyak wijen saja, tapi semua belanjaannya sudah komplit. Sepertinya dia adalah pria yang memasak dengan baik." Jelasku lagi.

"Wow, fakta terbaru dari Direktur Uchiha yang tidak akan pernah tahu. Untung saja ada kamu, Hinata-chan." Kata Ino-chan. "Dan untung juga, karena dengan ini Sakura-chan tidak bisa berbohong lagi kalau dia sudah tidak berusaha mendekati Direktur Uchiha lagi." Sindir Ino-chan.  
"Yah, aku bisa bilang apa? Aku memang menyukainya, Ino-chan. Direktur Sasuke adalah orang yang tampan dan memesona, dia juga sangat ahli dan telaten dalam bekerja. Jangan lupakan soal dia yang sudah mapan di usia muda. Benar-benar calon suami idaman." Jawab Sakura-chan. Well, Naruto-kun juga begitu.

"Baiklah-baiklah, setidaknya kau tahu apa hobinya. Gunakan dengan bijak!" kata Ino-chan. "Ayo kembali ke dalam, jam makan siang sudah hampir berakhir." Ajak Ino-chan.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang, Naruto-kun. Ini ada berkas-berkas yang harus ditandatangani.", "Oh, baiklah. Berikan padaku." Kata Naruto-kun sambil kembali ke mejanya. Naruto-kun sedang melihat ke arah luar gedung saat aku memasuki ruangannya. "Hari ini kau ada waktu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto-kun. "Eh? Ah, ada. Kenapa Naruto-kun?" tanyaku heran, sekaligus gugup. Aku masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian di ruangannya ini. Saat dia mengecek suhu tubuhku dengan memegang dahiku. Sederhana, tapi selalu membuatku gugup dan merona kalau mengingatnya kembali.

"Bagaimana kalau sehabis kerja, kita makan dulu. Di rumah sedang tidak ada orang, jadi aku tidak punya teman makan. Bersediakah kau menjadi teman makanku malam ini?" tanyanya. Diajak makan malam bersama seperti ini, mana bisa aku menolak ajakannya. "Tentu saja, aku akan sangat senang bisa menemani Naruto-kun makan malam." Jawabku, berhati-hati agar tidak gagap, dan tidak ketahuan kalau aku sedang senang bercampur gugup. Setelah Naruto-kun menyelesaikan semua dokumen, aku langsung kabur keluar ruangan. Tentu saja setelah berpamitan dengan Naruto-kun, dia bosku? Ingat?

Komputerku tiba-tiba saja berbunyi, rupanya ada email masuk. Dan rupanya itu bukanlah email, melainkan undangan untuk bergabung dalam chatroom. Tebak saja siapa isinya? Tentu saja tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ino-chan dan Sakura-chan.

Ino = Siang…

Sakura = Siang…

Hinata = Selamat siang, ada apa ini?

Ino = Aku memutuskan untuk membuat chatroom ini. Berguna untuk berbagi informasi, dan juga kalau bosan kita selalu bisa curhat di sini. Tentu saja kalau tidak sedang sibuk yah, kalau ketahuan chatting begini saat banyak kerjaan. Bisa-bisa kita kena tegur. Ha ha ha XD

Hinata = Oke, aku mengerti.

Sakura =Sip! Siap, Ino-chan!

Ino = Kalian sedang apa? Tidak sedang sibuk kan?

Sakura = Tidak, aku santai kok. Direktur Uchiha baru saja pergi untuk meeting bersama beberapa staff dan aku ditinggal disini.

Hinata = Oh, enaknya bisa santai.

Sakura =Tapi sebenarnya, aku ingin ikut Hinata-chan.

Ino = Ha ha ha, supaya tidak sedih. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan setelah kerja?

Sakura = Ide bagus! Aku ikut!

Ino = Oke! Hinata-chan, kau ikut tidak?

Hinata = Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut dulu malam ini. Tapi selanjutnya aku pasti ikut!

Sakura = Tumben? Ada apa Hinata-chan?

Ino = Apa kau ada meeting dadakan?

Sakura = Atau Direktur Uzumaki menimbulkan masalah dan kau jadi harus lembur?

Hinata = Tidak, kok. Sebenarnya, aku diajak makan setelah kerja oleh Naruto-kun.

Ino = WOW! Sudah ku bilang dia juga menyukaimu, Hinata-chan!

Sakura = Oh! Pergilah! Have fun dan jangan lupa ceritakan pada kami setelah itu. Ha ha ha XD

Hinata = Dia hanya butuh teman makan malam kok, tidak lebih.

Ino = Sudahlah, Hinata-chan. Pergi saja, dan bersikap manislah. Siapa tahu kau berhasil mendapatkan Direktur Uzumai. Hihihi..

Hinata = Sudah kubilang, itu bukan seperti itu.

Sakura = Go get it, Hinata!

Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan kedua gadis ini?

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, ayo kita pergi!" ajak Naruto-kun sambil memamerkan senyumannya. Dia terlihat sangat riang hari ini, padahal kemarin-kemarin dia sempat selalu pulang dengan wajah lelah. Tapi wajar saja, karena kemarin kami sedang berusaha memenangkan tender dengan klien besar.

"Tunggu sebentar, Hinata. Aku akan mengambil mobil dulu, kau kedepan saja duluan." Kata Naruto-kun. Dia menyuruhku menunggu di depan kantor, sementara dia turun ke basement untuk mengambil mobilnya. Tak lama aku menunggu di depan kantor, Naruto-kun sudah terlihat. Dia kemudian menghentikan mobilnya di depanku. "Hinata, ayo!" ajaknya. "Naruto!" teriak seorang gadis. "Naruto!" teriak gadis itu sekali lagi, dia berlari ke arah Naruto-kun dan memeluknya di hadapanku. "Eh, ada apa Karin? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto-kun kebingungan. "Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang! Aku hancur, Naruto!" kata gadis itu sambil menangis di dalam pelukan Naruto-kun.

"Eh, aduh." Naruto-kun tampak kebingungan, dia melihat ke arahku seakan bertanya-tanya. Sementara gadis yang bernama Karin itu masih berada di pelukannya dan dia juga membalas memeluk gadis itu. "Sudahlah, Karin. Tidak apa-apa, kau ikut aku saja dulu yah?" Naruto-kun kemudian membawa gadis itu masuk ke kursi penumpang di depan. Aku terheran-heran namun untuk bertanya, aku tidak punya keberanian. "Hinata, maafkan aku. Sepertinya hari ini tidak jadi dulu, ini keadaan darurat." Jelas Naruto-kun. "Oh, aku mengerti Naruto-kun. Tidak apa-apa, dia tampaknya sedang kacau. Kau harus cepat-cepat menenangkannya." Apa yang kau katakan HINATA?! "Thanks, Hinata! Lain kali oke!" Seru Naruto-kun sambil berlari masuk ke dalam mobil. Kemudian aku hanya melihat mobil itu pergi dan menjauh, meninggalkan aku sendirian.

Yang kurasakan? Bingung dan sedih! Aku masih menentang diriku sendiri kalau aku sudah menyukai Naruto-kun, bosku sendiri yang mana aku sudah melanggar profesionalisme yang selalu ingin ku jaga. Sampai saat ini aku masih bisa menyangkal diri sendiri. Tapi saat Naruto-kun memeluk gadis itu, entah kenapa aku merasa sedih, dan kesal. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa? Apa ini namanya cemburu? Apa benar, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Naruto-kun? Kepalaku serasa penuh, dan aku seketika merasa lelah. Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Kenapa hari ini? Siapa gadis itu? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada di kepalaku, namun tidak bisa aku katakan.

"Hyuga? Kau baik-baik saja?", "Direktur Uchiha?", "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak memanggilku Direktur Uchiha? Ini diluar kantor." Omelnya. Di luar kantor? Benar juga, aku sudah tidak berada di dalam kantor. "Maafkan aku, Uchiha-san." Kataku. "Kau mau pulang?", "Iya, aku ingin pulang." Jawabku singkat. "Mau kuantarkan?" tanya Uchiha-san.

TO BE CONTINUED.

.

.

.

AN =

Hai! Hai! Kita sudah di chapter empat!

Seperti request dan saran dari reader, sya memutuskan membuat konflik di chapter ini. Jadi ceritanya tidak flat dan hanya manis-manis saja. Tapi saya tidak yakin konflik atau romancenya akan jadi gimana. Ha ha ha. Jujur saja selalu sulit untuk membuat romance dan konflik yang greget. Sya lebih jago ke something fluffy. LOL

But once again. Thank you for reading, review pliss. Sya butuh review, saran dari kalian. Saya juga tidak tahu sih, ini fanfic akan sepanjang apa. Semoga dalam perjalanan pembuatan fanfic ini tidak ada halangan, Amin.

Oh iya, saya uda nyoba untuk tidak selalu menggunakan POV dari Hinata. Tapi gagal = =a, gmna ya? Kurang enk. POV normal hanya digunakan saat bukan Hinata yang ada didalamnya. Maaf, penulis baru. Masih buth banyak belajar. Tapi saya akn tetap berusaha belajar, agar bisa memenuhi saran-saran reader sekalian.

Sekali lagi, thanks sudah membaca. Review yah! ^^

Dan terus nantikan kelanjutannya dari My Bossy Boss!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Ini benar-benar tidak perlu, Uchiha-san." ulangku lagi. "Ikut saja denganku, Hyuga. Kita tinggal di daerah yang sama. Aku tidak keberatan dan tentu saja kau pasti tahu kalau aku tidak suka dibantah, bukan? Masuk saja." kata Uchiha-san lagi. Aku sebenarnya merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Kondisiku saat ini, membingungkan. Harusnya aku sedang makan malam bersama Naruto-kun, tapi tiba-tiba gadis ini datang. Lalu Naruto-kun harus mengurusnya sehingga dia membatalkan janji makan malam kami.

Kemudian, Direktur Uchiha datang entah dari mana. Menawarkanku untuk ikut pulang bersamanya! Well, sebenarnya kami tidak hanya berdua. Dia memakai supir, jadi kami dihitung bertiga. Tapi apa yang harus ku katakan pada Sakura-chan kalau sampai dia tahu kalau aku diantarkan pulang oleh Direktur Uchiha? Sedangkan aku tahu kalau Sakura-chan menyukai bosnya ini. Dan bosnya ini sedang memaksakan keinginannya untuk mengantarkanku pulang! Kami-sama, help me please..

"Silahkan masuk, Nona." Supir Uchiha-san membukakan pintu mobil untukku, aku tidak menyadari kalau Uchiha-san sudah masuk duluan mendahuluiku. Akhirnya aku mengalah pada keadaan ini, aku memutuskan masuk sambil mengucapkan terimakasih kepada supir yang telah baik hati membukakan pintu mobil untukku. "Jalan." perintah Uchiha-san.

Begitulah malam ini berakhir, malam paling membingungkan dan menjengkelkan dalam hidupku. Malam dimana aku mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa aku menyukai Naruto-kun, yang adalah bosku sendiri dimana ini benar-benar menentang prinsipku. Tapi hatiku sudah buta oleh cinta. Malam ini juga, aku pertama kalinya diantarkan pulang oleh Uchiha-san. Dan dia benar-benar hanya mengantarkanku pulang. Selama perjalanan, tidak ada satu kata pun yang dia ucapkan, atau aku ucapkan.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kita cukupkan untuk meeting hari ini. Aku harap semua orang melakukan yang terbaik untuk pekerjaan ini. Selamat sore." Naruto mengakhiri rapat di hari itu. Hari ini adalah rapat bulanan ketiga Direktur, masing-masing dari mereka membawa beberapa staff ahli dan tentu saja sekretaris mereka. Naruto diberikan kepercayaan untuk memimpin rapat-rapat seperti ini, karena dia adalah direktur yang paling pandai bersosialisasi dan pandai dalam mengambil keputusan yang adil daripada kedua direktur lainnya. Tapi pengaturan ini tidak mengubah kinerja mereka sama sekali, mereka akan tetap kembali fokus ke departemennya sendiri setelah rapat ini usai.

Kali ini Event besar Nasional sudah di tangan. Event perayaan hari besar dan akan di laksanakan di Stadion terbesar di Jepang. Pihak perusahaan juga sudah bekerja sama dengan beberapa stasiun televisi , sesuai permintaan klien mereka. "Sai, Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau minum kopi sebentar?" ajak Naruto kepada kedua direktur lainnya. "Ide bagus, aku butuh mendinginkan kepalaku." jawab Sasuke setuju dan diikuti juga dengan anggukan kepala Sai.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke cafe langganan mereka. Saat awal mereka merintis perusahaan ini, mereka selalu datang ke cafe ini untuk mendinginkan kepala dan juga mencari ide-ide baru. Meskipun sekarang mereka sudah mempunyai cukup staff untuk mencari ide, tapi mereka selalu mempunyai andil besar dalam ide-ide yang akan dituangkan dalam konsep mereka nanti. "Tidak biasanya kau menjadi pendiam, Naruto. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sai yang melihat perubahan pada diri Naruto. "Ini Karin.", "Karin?" balas Sai dan Sasuke bersamaan. "Apa yang wanita itu inginkan? Bukannya dia sudah pindah ke Amerika sejak dua tahun yang lalu?" tanya Sasuke. "Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi karena dia sepupuku, aku harus selalu menerimanya. Apa lagi karena aku masih tinggal di rumah orangtua. Aku tidak berhak menolaknya kalau dia ingin tinggal." curhat Naruto sambil meminum kopinya lagi.

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, bukankah gadis bernama Karin ini pernah menyulitkan hidup kalian berdua?" tanya Sai kepada Naruto dan Sasuke. "Iya, sebenarnya dulu Karin menyukai Sasuke. Dia sangat tergila-gila pada Sasuke. Tapi karena dia sadar Sasuke tidak pernah menyukainya, dia malah beralih kepadaku. Sepupunya sendiri." jelas Naruto enggan. "Gadis gila itu tidak punya otak, dia hanya mengincar pria-pria yang bisa menjamin gaya hidupnya yang mewah itu. Dia bahkan sampai mengincar sepupunya sendiri. Bagaimana kalau bibi Kushina kita beritahu saja? Biar kau tidak harus berpura-pura baik kepada Karin." kata Sasuke. "Urusan kalian rumit ya? Untung saja aku tidak pernah mengalami situasi seperti ini." kata Sai, yang sama sekali tidak membantu untuk memperbaiki mood Naruto maupun Sasuke.

"Ya, kau sangat beruntung Sai. Aku tidak bisa Sasuke, Mama menganggap Karin sebagai anaknya sendiri. Aku juga menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri, oleh sebab itu aku selalu menerimanya ke rumah. Aku selalu menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya, tapi dia malah salah mengartikan semuanya. Aku tidak pernah merasakan apapun kepada dirinya, tidak sekarang dan tidak nanti. Kenapa dia tidak menyerah bahkan ketika sudah kutolak." curhat Naruto lagi. Sasuke mengerti kekesalan temannya itu, "Padahal kupikir dia sudah bahagia dengan pacarnya yang bule itu. Ternyata dia masih datang ke sini. Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan sesuatu agar dia tidak mengusik hidup kita lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Naruto sedikit antusias. "Aku ada ide." cetus Sai. "Kalian harus punya pacar."

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, kau tidak akan mengajakku ke pesta Sasuke?" tanya Karin. Dia menghampiri Naruto di perpustakaannya. Naruto tengah asik bermain catur bersama Papanya, namun Karin malah mengganggu. "Pesta Sasuke? Sabtu ini bukan?" tanya Minato. "Iya, pa. Sorry Karin, tapi aku sudah punya kencanku sendiri untuk malam itu." kata Naruto. "Ah, kau tidak bisa begitu dong! Aku sudah capek-capek datang ke Jepang, masa kau tidak berniad membawaku jalan-jalan?" rengek Karin. "Betul, Naruto. Seharusnya kau menemani sepupumu. Kan dia sudah lama tidak di Jepang." kata Minato. "Jepang tidak banyak berubah kok dalam dua tahun, kau bisa pergi tanpa tersesat. GPS juga sudah sangat modern, kau pasti aman selama di Jepang." jelas Naruto ketus. Moodnya benar-benar buruk dan dia masih memikirkan saran Sai.

"Apa Naruto bilang dia ada kencan sendiri? Apa artinya anak Mama sudah punya pacar?" selidik Kushina sambil membawakan cemilan untuk anak dan suaminya. "Thanks, Kushina." Minato dengan sigap mengambil nampan yang dibawa oleh istrinya dan membawa istrinya duduk di sofa. Naruto selalu mengagumi kedua orangtuanya. Mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain, keduanya bisa berkompromi dalam segala hal di keluarga ini, dan tentu saja Naruto menginginkan kehidupannya akan sama seperti kedua orang tuanya. Dia ingin memiliki seorang partner hidup yang benar dicintai dan mencintainya, orang yang bisa menerimanya apa adanya. Orang yang bisa berkompromi dengannya dalam segala hal. Ya, itulah yang selalu Naruto inginkan.

"Eh, sebenarnya masih pendekatan Ma." jelas Naruto malu-malu. "Ah, i see. Semoga berhasil, Naruto. Kalau sudah jadian bawa ke sini ya?" pinta Kushina. "Siap, Ma!" jawab Naruto. Karin benci melihat ini, Naruto sedang mendekati seorang gadis? Tapi Naruto adalah miliknya, dengan Naruto hidupnya akan terjamin. Dengan Naruto dia bisa melakukan semua yang dia inginkan. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi, sudah cukup dia kehilangan Sasuke bahkan Naruto. Kali ini dia sudah datang untuk mengambil Naruto kembali.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan!" teriak Sakura-chan ditelpon. "Ada apa, Sakura-chan? Kau menyakiti telingaku." keluhku pada Sakura-chan. "Direktur Uchiha! Dia mengundangku ke acara amalnya! Ini pertama kalinya sejak aku bekerja di sini. Apa menurutmu, Direktur Uchiha mulai mengakuiku?" kata Sakura-chan lagi. "Bisa saja, Sakura-chan. Siapa tahu Direktur Uchiha bisa melihat kalau kau sebenarnya menyukainya." balasku. "Semoga saja, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak sabar lagi menunggu hari Sabtu. Kau dan Ino-chan wajib menemaniku. Oke?!" pinta Sakura-chan.

Aku turut senang mendengar akhirnya perasaan temanku bisa terbalaskan. Jujur saja aku merasa Direktur Uchiha dan Sakura-chan sangat cocok. Karena meskipun mereka pribadi yang berbeda, Direktur Uchiha yang dingin dan pendiam dan Sakura-chan yang hangat dan periang. Mereka bisa melengkapi satu sama lain dan jika itu benar-benar terjadi, maka mereka akan menjadi pasangan terbaik yang pernah ada.

"Hinata, bisa keruanganku sebentar?" Pinta Naruto-kun, aku tidak menyadari dia sudah berada di depan mejaku. Aku terlalu serius mengerjakan pekerjaanku. "Oh, baiklah." Aku mengikuti Naruto-kun memasuki ruangannya. "Hinata, silahkan duduk. Santai saja." kata Naruto. Kami duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. "Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanyaku heran. Biasanya Naruto-kun memanggilku karena ada pekerjaan, tapi saat tadi aku perhatikan dia tidak membawa berkas apapun bersamanya. "Begini, aku ada satu permintaan." katanya serius. "Kau ingat acara makan malam kita yang gagal? Aku merasa tidak enak kalau membiarkannya begitu saja." kata Naruto-kun. "Oh, itu tidak perlu dipikirkan Naruto-kun. Lagipula saat itu ada sesuatu yan penting, aku bisa maklum." jelasku. "Tapi aku tidak bisa tidak memikirkannya, Hinata. Jadi aku sudah sampai pada satu keputusan." Aku memandang ke arah Naruto-kun, keputusan apa yang sebenarnya dia ambil? "Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku ke acara amal Direktur Uchiha?" tanya Naruto-kun. Aku cukup terkejut dengan ajakannya, apakah ini semacam kencan? Karena pertama kali dia mengajakku makan malam, dia beralasan kalau dia tidak ada teman makan di rumah. Mungkin memang itu kenyataannya, dan Naruto-kun tidak membuat-buat alasan itu.

"Bagaimana, Hinata? Pergi bersamaku ya?" tanyanya lagi. "Baiklah, Naruto-kun. Aku akan pergi bersamamu." jawabku. "Baguslah." kata Naruto-kun senang, dia tersenyum dengan riang. Sepertinya senyuman itu juga menular padaku. Karena sejak aku melihat senyumannya sampai aku berakhir di kasur malam ini, aku selalu tersenyum kalau mengingat ajakan Naruto-kun. Apakah ini kencan?

.

.

.

.

"Apa dress ini bagus? Bagaimana kalau yang ini? Apa menurut kalian potongan lehernya tidak terlalu rendah?" sudah lebih dari satu jam aku dan Ino menunggu Sakura yang terus-menerus mencoba dress yang dia temukan. Hampir semuanya sudah dicoba, tapi tidak ada yang dia inginkan. Aku dan Ino hanya bisa bernafas lesu, karena kami tidak mungkin tidak menemani Sakura. Bisa dibilang ini adalah momen terindah dalam hidupnya saat ini, dimana dia sudah selangkah lebih dekat dengan Direktur Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi kalau harus menunggu Sakura lebih lama lagi, jujur saja aku tidak mampu!

Ino yang tadi pergi melihat-lihat sebentar telah kembali dengan sebuah dress bersamanya. "Wah dress yang indah, Ino-chan." kataku kagum. Ino membawa sebuah dress berwarna ungu muda, tidak berlengan dan panjang roknya selutut. Dress itu simpel tapi elegan dengan potongan leher yang tidak terlalu rendah serta dengan, layer transparan di roknya membuat dress itu sangat indah. "Coba pakai." perintah Ino padaku. "Aku? Bukannya ini untukmu?" tanyaku heran. "Tidak, ini untukmu Hinata-chan. Yang akan berkencan hari itu kan bukan cuma Sakura-chan, tapi kau juga kan? Bersama Na-ru-to-kun." Goda Ino, dia dengan sengaja mengeja nama Naruto dihapadanku.

Aku menuruti perintah Ino, lagi pula dress yang dibawanya memang sangat indah. Setelah selesai mencoba, aku keluar untuk memperlihatkannya kepada Ino-chan dan Sakura-chan. Saat aku keluar sepertinya Sakura sudah selesai, terlihat dari beberapa tas belanjaannya. "Bagaimana?" tanyaku. "Kau sangat cantik, Hinata-chan! Benarkan, Ino-chan?" kata Sakura. "Tentu saja dia cantik, apalagi dengan dress pilihanku. Oke ayo beli itu, sisanya tinggal makeup untuk hari Sabtu." kata Ino mengintruksikan kami untuk segera membayar dan pergi dari butik itu. Mungkin pegawai di butik itu juga sudah bosan melihat kami yang sudah lama berada di sana, tapi ini karena Sakura-chan.

TO BE CONTINUED

….

Yo! How was chapter 5?

Sorry beribu sorry baru bisa update sekarang..

Sya baru selesai melewati Ujian Akhir Semester dan beberapa urusan kuliah lainnya.

Makanya baru bisa nulis lagi, untuk reader yang dengan setia menantikan 'MY BOSSY BOSS' saya ucapkan terima kasih yang paling dalam. Wkwkwk

Saran dan masukan tetap di terima.

Read and Review please! Hahaha

Yosh! Selanjutnya fast update, untuk mengejar ketinggalan beberapa waktu yang lalu..

Happy Reading! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Pukul tujuh malam, taman kediaman Uchiha sudah mulai didatangi oleh tamu-tamu yang diundang. Bukan hanya tamu dari Uchiha Sasuke, tamu yang lain juga diundang oleh Uchiha Itachi kakak Sasuke, serta tamu undangan dari kedua orang tua mereka. "Apakah tahun ini tamu kita lebih ramai atau hanya perasaan aku saja?" Itachi menghampiri adiknya Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di balkon lantai tiga, mengganggu si adik yang tengah mengawasi tamu-tamu yang berdatangan. "Entahlah, aku hanya sedikit menambah daftar tamu dari tahun lalu. Kalau itu bukan tamu ku atau tamu mu, mungkin itu adalah tamu undangan dari Tou-san dan Kaa-san." Kata Sasuke, masih serius memperhatikan tamu yang datang.

"Kau terlihat serius malam ini, Sasuke. Ada apa? Apa ada seseorang yang special yang kau undang?" goda Itachi. Itachi dan Sasuke tampak sangat tampan malam ini, keduanya dengan kompak menggunakan setelan tuxedo dengan warna hitam bagi Itachi dan warna biru gelap untuk Sasuke. Mereka berdua juga lebih rapi daripada biasanya, terutama Itachi. Pekerjaannya sebagai Sutradara Film Action membuatnya tidak bisa begitu memperhatikan penampilannya. Hanya pada saat resmi saja dia akan terlihat rapi, seperti pada malam ini. Kalau tidak, maka kita akan menemukan Uchiha Itachi sang sutradara jenius dalam potongan celana pendek selutut dan kaos oblong hitam favoritnya.

"Kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu, Nii-san?" tanya Sasuke cuek. "Hm, karena aku adalah Aniki mu. Kau wajib menjawab pertanyaanku, dan kurasa aku harus sedikit peduli dengan hubungan asmara adikku. Aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai terjerat oleh wanita yang entah berasal darimana dan jika dia mempunyai niat jahat padamu? Aku harus menjalankan tanggung jawabku untuk menjagamu tahu!" balas Itachi. "Hoh? Hubungan asmaraku? Pedulikan hubungan asmaramu dulu Nii-san, kau juga masih melajang padahal kau sudah memasuki umur tiga puluhan, jangan khawatirkan aku yang masih muda ini." Balas Sasuke sedikit sarkastik.

"Ah, perkataanmu itu sangat kasar Sasuke-chan." Balas Itachi berakting terluka seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh aktris-aktris bimbingannya. "Hentikan actingmu itu! Dan berhenti memanggilku Sasuke-chan, aku sudah besar tahu!" Omel Sasuke lagi. "Ha ha ha, baiklah. Aku akan berhenti memanggilmu Sasuke-chan, dan berhenti mengganggu hubungan asmaramu jika kau bersedia turun ke bawah. Kaa-san sudah mencarimu daritadi. Kau tahu lah, dia harus melakukan beberapa perkenalan kepada kenalannya. Lebih tepatnya mengenalkan kita kepada putri-putri dari kenalan Kaa-san." Kata Itachi, menjelaskan alasan awal kenapa dia mencari Sasuke sampai ke balkon. Mendengar penjelasan Itachi, Sasuke cukup merasakan ngeri hingga sedikit merinding. Di setiap tahunnya, Sasuke dan Itachi menikmati acara ini. Berbagi dengan sesama sudah ditanamkan ke dalam sifat mereka sejak mereka masih kecil, berkat bimbingan dari kedua orangtua mereka yang dermawan. Tapi hal ini selalu Sasuke ingin hindari sejak dia berumur 17 tahun, saat-saat dimana Ibunya akan beraksi mengenalkan dia dan Itachi kepada putri-putri kenalannya. Dan tahun ini Sasuke dan Itachi harus menjalani saat-saat itu, lagi.

.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di depan gedung apartemen Hinata. Seorang pria dengan rambut pirangnya yang menyala dalam setelan tuxedo hitam dan sebuket mawar keluar dari mobil hitam itu. Dia terlihat mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan beberapa tombol sebelum akhirnya menempatkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

"Hinata, aku sudah di depan. Apartemenmu nomor berapa?"

.

.

.

.

"Kalian sangat cantik! Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan!" seru Ino mengagumi kecantikan kedua sahabatnya sekaligus hasil kerjanya. "Tidak sia-sia aku belajar menjadi makeup artis sebelumnya, meskipun aku tidak berakhir menjadi MUA, tapi paling tidak aku masih memiliki skillnya sampai hari ini." Kata Ino dengan sedikit sombong. "Wah! Apakah ini benar-benar kita, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya. Dia tahu kalau teman-temannya sangat cantik, tapi Hinata tidak pernah menyadari kalau dia juga bisa cantik seperti sekarang ini. Terima kasih kepada skill make up Ino yang setara dengan salon bintang lima.

"Hinata-chan, ponselmu berdering tuh! Siapa tahu itu, Na-Ru-To-kun." Kata Sakura sembari mengoda temannya itu. Hinata langsung merona karena digoda oleh Sakura seperti itu, tapi dia tetap menuruti sahabatnya dengan mengangkat panggilan masuk itu. Hinata berbicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya, sementara Ino dan Sakura mulai membenahi diri mereka sendiri. Ketiganya terlihat sangat cantik hari ini. Gaun pilihan Ino sukses menyulap Hinata menjadi layaknya putri raja, gaun simple dengan warna ungu muda yang soft dan menyejukkan dipadankan dengan dandanan yang natural dan sedikit penekanan di kedua matanya. Sakura juga, setelah berjam-jam di dalam butik kemarin, dia berhasil mendapatkan sebuah gaun berwarna pink selutut dan sleeveless, tapi dipadupadankan dengan sehelai syal berwarna biru gelap. Serta hasil make up Ino yang membuat Sakura terlihat lebih fresh dan sebenarnya lebih tangguh daripada biasanya. Ino juga tidak kalah, dia berhasil menemukan sebuah gaun long dress warna hitam dengan belahan di sepanjang paha kanannya, memberikan kesan sexy dan mewah tapi tidak murahan. Make up Ino? Tentu saja menakjubkan, siapa sangka dia bisa merias diri sendiri dengan sangat cantik hanya dalam waktu singkat?

"Anoo, Naruto-kun sudah ada di depan pintu. Jadi sepertinya aku akan pergi duluan, sampai ketemu di pestanya nanti yah!" Seru Hinata bersemangat, meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang masih merapikan diri. Setelah Hinata pergi dengan Naruto, keduanya setuju untuk segera menyusul juga. Tentu saja mereka tidak lupa mengunci apartemen Hinata, dan menaruh kuncinya sesuai instruksi dari si empunya rumah.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun, dimana pestanya akan diselenggarakan? Aku lupa bertanya ke Sakura-chan." Tanya Hinata, dia baru teringat bahwa sebenarnya dia hanya tahu bahwa dia dan Naruto akan pergi ke pesta amal keluarga Uchiha, tapi dia masih tidak tahu dimana pesta itu akan diselenggarakan. "Oh, jadi temanmu belum memberitahumu?" tanya Naruto heran. "Naruto-kun tahu kalau sekretarisnya Direktur Uchiha juga diundang?" tanya Hinata sama herannya. "Tentu saja aku tahu, si Sasuke itu bertanya padaku. Menanyakan pendapatku tentang mengundang sekretarisnya ke acaranya. Kurasa itu wajar saja untuk mengundang beberapa karyawan yang dekat. Aku juga heran kenapa Sasuke sampai harus bertanya kepadaku." Jelas Naruto sambil mengemudi. "Dan soal lokasinya, itu adalah kediaman keluarga besar Uchiha. Mereka akan menyelenggarakannya di taman kediaman mereka. Tamanya cukup luas, jadi sangat enak untuk digunakan sebagai venue acara seperti ini." Tambah Naruto.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Anoo, Naruto-kun, aku hanya penasaran saja. Tapi sepertinya Naruto-kun dan Direktur Uchiha sudah kenal sejak lama ya? Kalian terlihat sangat dekat." Tanya Hinata penasaran. "Kami teman sejak kecil, Hinata." Jawab Naruto, "Oh ya! Kalau bertemu dengan Sasuke di luar kantor, jangan memanggilnya Direktur Uchiha. Panggil dia Uchiha-san atau yang lainnya, atau dia akan menatap sinis ke arahmu." Kata Naruto mewanti-wanti. _'Kita tidak sedang di kantor, jangan memanggilku Direktur. Aku terkesan tua.'_ Akhirnya Hinata mengerti maksud dari perkataan Direktur Sasuke tempo hari, jadi itu memang merupakan suatu kebiasaan yang sangat rendah hati dari Direktur Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Yo, Sai! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" panggil Sasuke saat dia melihat salah satu rekan dan sahabatnya itu memasuki pestanya. "Ya, maaf baru datang sekarang. aku sedikit terhambat di rumah." Jelas Sai. "Tidak masalah, Naruto juga masih belum datang. Jadi kau lebih baik daripada dia, kemana bajingan satu itu?! Bisa-bisanya dia selalu terlambat di setiap acaraku." Kata Sasuke geram. "Sabar, Sasuke. Dia adalah Naruto, siapa yang bisa mengekangnya?" kata Sai sambil mengambil segelas sampanye yang di tawarkan oleh seorang pelayan. "Nice party, nice suit." Ujar Sai sambil melihat ke sekeliling dan berakhir pada setelan yang dikenakan Sasuke. "Ini karena dipaksa oleh Kaa-san." Jelas Sasuke sambil melonggarkan dasinya. "Coba aku tebak, pasti Kaa-san mu mengenalkanmu pada beberapa putri dari kenalannya kan?" tebak Sai. "Iya, begitulah. Kaa-san sangat mencemaskan hubungan asmara ku dan Aniki. Kurasa dia tidak akan berhenti sampai kami menikah nanti." Keluh Sasuke.

"Ide bagus! Menikah saja!" cetus Sai sambil meminum minumannya dengan santai. "Kau kira menikah itu mudah? Kau saja masih belum menikah sampai sekarang. Jangan sok menasehati sesama bujangan." Balas Sasuke tajam. Sai hanya bisa tertawa mendengar balasan Sasuke, sementara Sasuke semakin kesal karena tidak direspon dengan benar oleh Sai. "Yo!" Naruto sudah datang, dan dia membawa seseorang. "Hei kalian berdua, kenapa berdiri berdua saja seperti itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menghampiri mereka, dan Naruto juga tidak melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada seorang gadis yang dibawanya. "Pesta yang bagus, Sasuke. Kapan kau datang Sai?" tanya Naruto. "Terimakasih." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Baru saja." Begitu juga dengan Sai.

"Kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkan kencanmu malam ini kepada kami, Naruto?" goda Sai, yang memancing rona merah baik di wajah Naruto maupun Hinata. "Ehm." Naruto mencoba mengatur nada bicaranya. "Masa kalian tidak kenal, kencanku malam ini?" Naruto balik bertanya. "Ini Hyuga Hinata, sekretarisku." Jelas Naruto lagi, dan disambut oleh balasan 'Ooh' dari kedua sahabatnya. Hinata yang mendengar dirinya dipanggil sebagai kencan hanya bisa terus terdiam dan merona tentu saja. "Selamat malam, Direktur Sai, Direktur . . Eh, maksud saya, Uchiha-san." Kata Hinata dengan sopan. "Loh, kenapa kau memanggil Sasuke sebagai Uchiha-san dan aku sebagai Direktur Sai? Panggil aku Sai saja, kita kan sedang tidak berada di kantor." Kata Sai santai. Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto memeriksa apakah benar-benar baik-baik saja dengan memanggil para Direktur dengan nama mereka. Naruto sepertinya mengerti respon Hinata, dia kemudian melirik ke arah gadis disebelahnya sambil menganggukkan kepala dan berbisik 'Tidak apa-apa.' Setelah yakin akhirnya Hinata dengan berani menyapa keduanya kembali, "Selamat malam, Sai-san, Uchiha-san."

"Selamat malam juga, Hyuga. Nikmati pestaku, dan bersenang-senanglah bersama kencanmu malam ini." Kata Sasuke dengan niat sedikit menggoda Naruto. "Boleh kupanggil Hinata kan? Kau sangat cantik malam ini, Hinata-san." Kata Sai sambil mengecup tangan Hinata. Namun setelahnya dia dihadiahi pukulan di kepala oleh Naruto yang kesal. Tapi tidak ada yang terlihat marah, mereka bertiga malah tertawa sambil mengolok satu sama lain, dan keadaan ini juga membuat Hinata merasa lebih santai berada bersama ketiga atasannya itu. Sambil berharap-harap cemas, kapan dia akan bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

Para tamu sudah mulai ramai dan taman kediaman Uchiha juga sudah semakin penuh. "Ino-chan, ini benar alamatnya kan?" tanya Sakura. "Iya kok, ini tempatnya. Ayo masuk!" Ajak Ino. "Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita masuk? Kita kan Cuma sekretaris saja." Kata Sakura. "Come on, Sakura-chan. Direktur Sasuke sudah dengan murah hati mengundang kita ke sini. Dan kau akan mengecewakannya dengan tidak datang ke pestanya? Dan kau juga akan membuang usahamu dalam mencari gaun ini dan membuang usahaku untuk mendandanimu? Tidak akan ku biarkan! Kau akan masuk bersamaku, mengerti?" perintah Ino dengan tegas. Dia sadar kalau temannya ini menyukai Uchiha Sasuke, dan wajar saja kalau dia merasa minder, tidak percaya diri kalau harus bertemu dengan atasannya tanpa pakaian kantornya yang biasa. Tapi tidak mungkin Ino akan membiarkan temannya mundur dalam pertarungannya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, dengan diundang ke pesta Uchiha Sasuke, itu berarti Sakura sudah selangkah di depan untuk dapat mendekati atasannya itu. Yah, meskipun sebenarnya untuk seorang sekretaris berhubungan asmara dengan atasannya sedikit menyalahi profesionalisme. Tapi tidak ada yang salah dengan hubungan antara dua orang lajang bukan?

"Selamat malam, Direktur Uchiha." Sapa Ino dan Sakura bersamaan. Setelah masuk dan menyumbangkan sejumlah uang untuk kegiatan amal, mereka kemudian masuk untuk mencari sekaligus menyapa tuan rumah. "Selamat malam dan selamat datang, nikmati pestaku." Balas Sasuke dengan ramah. Dia mendapati dirinya cukup terkejut melihat perubahan dari penampil sekretarisnya, tidak biasanya dia melihat Sakura dalam balutan gaun seperti ini. "Wah, Setelan Direktur Uchiha dan syal Sakura-chan warnanya sama, mungkin ini yang dinamakan chemistry antara atasan dan staff." Goda Ino dan dihadiahi cubitan oleh Sakura. "Uchiha Sasuke saja, Yamanaka. Kita tidak sedang berada di kantor." Ujar Sasuke. "Baiklah, Uchiha-san. Hm, bisakah saya menitipkan Sakura sebentar Uchiha-san, saya harus menemui Sai-san di sana." Setelah mendapat persetujuan Sasuke, Ino langsung kabur meninggalkan temannya sendirian dan tidak berdaya bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura merutuki Ino dalam pikirannya, bisa-bisanya sahabatnya itu meninggalkan dia berduaan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, bagaimana kalau nanti dia salah tingkah? "Direktur Uchiha, anda senang membuat pesta seperti ini ya?" tanya Sakura, berusaha mencairkan kediaman diantara mereka berdua. "Iya, aku dan keluargaku suka berbagi kepada sesama, dan aku juga senang karena banyak orang yang suka berbagi juga." Jelas Sasuke. _'Dia tidak memintaku memanggilnya dengan namanya.'_ Pikir Sakura sedikit sedih. "Haruno, ini untuk mu." Sasuke mengambil dua gelas minuman, satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Sakura. "Terima kasih." Balas Sakura sambil meneguk minuman ditangannya, pikirannya masih berputar-putar karena sikap Sasuke yang berbeda kepadanya. "Tadi aku melihat temanmu datang ke sini bersama Naruto, sepertinya mereka cukup dekat." Kata Sasuke. "Ah, iya, Direktur Uzumaki memang mengajak Hinata untuk datang bersamanya." Jawab Sakura seperlunya, dia benar-benar takut salah bicara dan takutnya itu akan mengganggu hubungan atasan dan staff yang sudah dibangunnya bertahun-tahun.

"Santai sedikit, Haruno. Kita tidak berada di kantor, jadi tidak perlu tegang begitu." Kata Sasuke menyadari kegugupan Sakura. _'Dia masih tidak menawarkan aku untuk memanggil langsung memanggil namanya.'_

"Selamat malam, boleh aku tahu siapa gadis cantik yang sedang bersama adikku ini?" Itachi datang dan menggangggu dua orang itu. "Eh, selamat malam Uchiha-san. Saya Haruno Sakura, sekretaris Direktur Uchiha." Sapa Sakura dengan sopan. "Eh, kamu Haruno Sakura? Kok kelihatan berbeda? Santai saja, kita kan sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Ini terdengar aneh karena kau memanggil aku dan adikku sebagai Uchiha. Panggil aku Itachi saja." Kata Itachi. "Baiklah, Itachi-san. Pesta yang bagus." Kata Sakura berbasa-basi. "Thanks Sakura, boleh kupanggil begitu kan?" tanya Itachi dan dijawab oleh anggukan oleh Sakura. "Senang kau suka dengan pesta ini, Sakura." Tambahnya lagi. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke sebenarnya sedikit terganggu karena kedekatan yang tiba-tiba saja tercipta diantara Sakura dan Anikinya.

"Ah, Sasuke dari tadi kau di sini saja. Kaa-san mencarimu kemana-mana dan kau malah di sini bersama Sakura. Eh, atau jangan-jangan Sakura ini adalah gadis yang kau . . " Itachi tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya karena Sasuke dengan cepat menjejalkan beberapa potongan buah ke dalam mulut Anikinya secara paksa. "Berisik! Aku akan segera menemui Kaa-san. Haruno, aku tinggal sebentar." Kata Sasuke dan meninggalkan Itachi dan Sakura. "Aish anak itu, tidak perlu sampai kasar kepadaku juga kali." Keluh Itachi sambil mengunyah dan memakan buah yang disuap paksa oleh adiknnya itu.

' _Haruno Sakura, setidaknya hanya kamu seorang yang tidak boleh melupakan posisiku sebagai Direktur. Hanya kamu.'_ Pikir Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Sakura.

 **TBC**

 _Yo! Sesuai janji, fast update! Wkwkwk._

 _Saya berusaha menggunakan POV yang normal, dan berhasil! Tapi sedikit susah untuk mengekspresikan perasaan karakternya. Begitu menurut saya. Jadi selanjutnya di chapter berikutnya mungkin akan dihiasi oleh POV dari sekretaris-sekretaris manis kita 3 3_

 _Di chapter ini saya berusaha menjelaskan beberapa hal, karena saya tidak berniad membuat ini terlalu panjang. Mau buat cerita baru soalnya, tapi harus focus dari cerita ini dlu. Semoga Reader sekalian suka, dan saya akan terus memperhatikan kritik dan saran yang membangun! 3_

 _Akhir kata, Read and Review please 3_

 _Thanks for supporting! ^^y_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Selamat malam, Sai-san." Sapa Ino setelah menemukan pria itu di antara para wanita yang sedang mengerumuninya. "Ah! Ino! Senang melihatmu di sini, kau datang bersama siapa?" balas Sai dengan ramah, menghiraukan kerumunan wanita dan malah beralih mendekati Ino. Dan tentu saja ini mengundang protes dari para fans wanitanya. "Sai-san, mau kemana?" protes salah satu wanita, "Aku harus menyapa temanku dulu, sampai jumpa lagi." Jawab Sai dengan sopan. _Teman huh?_ Pikir Ino. "Ino, mari kita pergi ke tempat yang sedikit tenang." Ajak Sai. Ino menuruti permintaan atasannya, tak lama berjalan mereka akhirnya sudah sampai di sisi taman yang lebih tenang. Karena di sisi yang satu ini lebih banyak orang tua yang senang mengobrol daripada anak muda yang senang membual.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Kau benar-benar menyelamatkanku di luar sana.", "Senang bisa membantumu, Sai-san." Balas Ino. Mereka duduk di salah satu meja bundar yang disediakan. Sai mengamati Ino sesaat, dia menyadari Ino terlihat sangat berbeda malam ini. Gaun malam berwarna hitam yang sangat seksi dan elegan, serta bagaimana Ino merias dirinya, Sai tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia tidak menyukainya. "Kau tampak berbeda, Ino. Aku tidak menyangka bisa melihatmu seperti ini." Kata Sai memulai pembicaraan. "Terima kasih, Sai-san. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak selalu berpenampilan seperti kepala sekolah." Jawab Ino bercanda. "Kau benar, biarkan penampilan itu hanya untuk di kantor saja." Balas Sai.

"Kau juga terlihat berbeda malam ini, Sai-san." Kata Ino, "Tentu saja, aku tidak selalu berpenampilan layaknya pekerja kantor biasa bukan?" balas Sai membalikkan perkataan Ino. "Iya, tentu saja." Jawab Ino tersenyum. "Kalau kuingat-ingat, sepertinya kau sangat sering menyelamatkanku dari para wanita." Gumam Sai. "Saat pesta di kantor, karaoke departemen kita, saat pesta-pesta bersama klien." Ingat Sai satu per satu, "Itu adalah kewajibanku, Sai-san. Untuk membantu anda dalam hal apapun." Kata Ino. "Aku mengerti, membantuku dalam hal apapun ya?" gumam Sai lagi. "Baiklah, aku akan meminta bantuanmu lagi untuk malam ini.", "Apa yang bisa ku bantu Sai-san?", "Jadilah kencanku untuk malam ini."

.

.

.

.

"Dasar Uchiha, senangnya pamer terus. Senang sekali mereka membuat pesta seperti ini, cih." Gumam Karin sepanjang perjalanan. Karin mendapatkan undangan dari kedua orang tua Naruto. Karena mereka berdua tidak bisa datang, mereka mengutus Karin untuk menggantikannya, meskipun sebenarnya Naruto saja sudah cukup untuk mewakili Keluarga Uzumaki. "Tidak buruk juga, untuk pesta amal." Karin memasuki taman kediaman Uchiha, rambut merahnya menarik perhatian dari semua pria yang ada di sana. Dan jangan lupakan juga balutan gaun sanghai berwarna merah menyala yang dikenakannya. Mendapatkan perhatian dari pria di sekitarnya merupakan suatu kepuasan bagi Karin, oleh sebab itu ia sanggup melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kesempurnaan dalam penampilannya.

"Sasuke-kun." Sasuke merinding mendengar suara itu, suara yang membawanya kedalam perasaan kesal dan benci. Kenapa dia datang, pikir Sasuke. "Karin." Balas Sasuke cuek. "Sasuke-kun begitu jahat, kau tahu aku sudah kembali ke Jepang tapi kau bahkan tidak menemuiku sama sekali." Protes Karin dengan manja. "Karin, hentikan sikapmu ini. Kau tahu aku sangat membenci tingkahmu yang seperti ini." Kata Sasuke tidak menahan kata-kata kasarnya. "Kau tidak pernah berubah, Sasuke-kun. Kukira dua tahun akan merubahmu, menjadi pribadi yang lebih lembut. Ah, aku tahu! Jangan-jangan selama ini kau tidak pernah merasakan cinta dari seorang perempuan! Makanya hati mu masih sama seperti dulu, dingin bagaikan es." Goda Karin.

"Aku juga mengira kau akan berubah dalam dua tahun terakhir, setidaknya menjadi wanita yang sedikit tahu diri, bukannya tetap menjadi wanita murahan seperti ini. Kau benar-benar merusak pemandangan di sini." Balas Sasuke kesal. "Ah, asal kau tahu Sasuke-kun, wajah tampan dan kata-kata kasarmu itulah daya tarikmu. Tapi untung saja aku sudah sadar, aku sadar kalau kau tidak cocok untukku. Dan aku juga sadar bahwa aku sudah menemukan pria yang tepat.", "Pria yang tepat itu adalah Naruto? Begitu maksudmu? Karin kau sudah gila, Naruto adalah sepupumu, dia tidak pernah tertarik padamu. Dia hanya kasihan dan peduli padamu karena kau adalah sepupunya. Kau seharusnya sadar!" omel Sasuke tidak berhasil menahan diri.

Beberapa orang menyadari pertengkaran kecil antara Sasuke dan Karin, Sasuke yang menyadari dia sudah mulai menjadi pusat perhatian akhirnya menyerah dan membawa Karin ke dalam rumahnya. Lebih tepatnya sedikit menarik dengan kesal. "Kau bilang aku merusak pemandangan, tapi yang kau lakukan malah membawaku ke dalam rumahmu. Kau sangat tidak jujur Sasuke-kun.", "Hentikan ocehanmu Karin, aku masih menghormatimu karena kau adalah keluarga dari Naruto lebih tepatnya dari Bibi Kushina, aku tidak akan mengusirmu dari sini. Tapi setidaknya perhatikan sikapmu. Dan jangan mengganggu Naruto! Dia sudah punya kencannya sendiri malam ini, dan tentu saja itu bukan kau!" bentak Sasuke dan meninggalkan Karin yang masih kesal karena dia kalah dalam adu argument melawan Sasuke.

"Siapa kencan Naruto hari ini? Wanita ini bisa mengganggu semua rencanaku." Geram Karin.

.

.

.

.

Tidak pernah sekalipun, Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Hinata. Keduanya selalu bersama, hal ini membuat baik Naruto maupun Hinata merasa sangat senang. Tentu saja hal ini selalu menyebabkan rona merah pada wajah Hinata. "Naruto-kun." Panggil Hinata. "Iya, ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto. "Semua orang melihat ke arahmu, sepertinya kau sangat mengundang perhatian mereka." Kata Hinata. Orang-orang memang memperhatikan ke arah mereka berdua, dan Hinata yakin yang menjadi pusat perhatian adalah atasannya yang satu ini. Karena Naruto seorang Direktur yang sukses dalam usia mudanya, dan juga oleh penampilannya pada malam ini yang mampu mengundang semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Tidak benar, Hinata. Mereka memperhatikanmu, kau sangat cantik hari ini. Dan aku merasa sangat beruntung sebagai kencanmu malam ini." Kata Naruto sembari menggoda gadis di sampingnya. "Benarkah begitu?" Hinata sedikit terkejut dan tidak percaya, "Percayalah, Hinata. Malam ini, kau adalah gadis yang paling cantik di sini." Puji Naruto lagi.

"Hoi! Naruto!" panggil Sasuke mengganggu momen romantic yang sudah susah payah dibangun oleh Naruto. "Ada apa Sasuke? Kau mengganggu saja, aku sudah memberikan sumbangan dana kok. Jadi jangan menagih-nagih aku lagi." Keluh Naruto kesal. "Bukan masalah itu, bodoh! Ini soal sepupu gilamu, dia di sini." Sepupu gila, Naruto tidak perlu berpikir lagi untuk mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Karin. "Kaa-san dan Tou-san pasti memberikan undangan mereka padanya, dia memang tidak bisa diharapkan. Maaf Sasuke, kalau dia sampai mengacau di pestamu, aku akan menanganinya." Kata Naruto, dia mengelus dahinya sendiri seolah-olah merasa nyeri karena mendengar hal-hal tentang Karin. "Naruto-kun, kau tidak apa?" tanya Hinata merasa heran, dia menyadari Naruto merasa sedikit tidak senang dengan informasi dari Sasuke barusan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Ini hanya beberapa masalah kecil, aku tidak akan itu membuat kencan kita berantakan lagi." Penekanan ke kata 'lagi' membuat Hinata teringat pada malam dimana Naruto meninggalkannya seorang diri karena ada seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba mendatangi Naruto. "Hyuga, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke heran. "Ah, aku baik-baik saja Uchiha-san. Kurasa aku harus ke belakang sebentar, boleh aku pinjam toilet sebentar?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke. "Oh, masuk saja ke dalam. Nanti akan ada orang yang menunjukkan arah padamu." Jelas Sasuke. Hinata pun berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya? Naruto?" tebak Sasuke, sayangnya tepat sasaran. "Ah, ha ha." Tawa Naruto. "Apakah terlihat jelas?" tanyanya lagi. "Cukup jelas bagiku, sepanjang malam ini kau selalu tersenyum dan melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta kasih, membuatku ingin menghajarmu. Padahal ada Karin si pembuat masalah di rumahmu, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mengganggu kencanmu malam ini. Sebagai sahabat, aku ikut senang." Jelas Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau begitu mengerti aku! Aku ingin memelukmu saat ini juga." Ujar Naruto sambil merentangkan tangannya hendak memeluk Sasuke, sayangnya tangan Sasuke lebih cepat menahan wajah Naruto. "Kau sudah gila, kalau berpelukan kita akan digosipkan sebagai gay! Aku tidak mau, tahu!" omel Sasuke masih mendorong wajah Naruto dengan kesal. "Ha ha ha, aku tahu, aku tahu. Thanks a lot, buddy." Kata Naruto. "Hn." Balas Sasuke. "Berani-beraninya kau membalasku dengan dua huruf itu! Kau cari mati hah? Dasar Uchiha!" dan omelan Naruto berlanjut.

.

.

.

.

Pesta amal keluarga Uchiha berjalan lancar, meskipun ada beberapa peristiwa kecil yang mengundang perhatian tamu lainnya, tapi semua bisa diatasi dengan mudah. Sifat dermawan keluarga Uchiha sudah terkenal seantero Jepang. Orang-orang sudah tidak heran dengan pesta amal sejenis ini dan mereka bahkan menantikan pesta ini setiap tahunnya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang." Kata Sasuke kepada dua sahabat baiknya, Sai dan Naruto. Keduanya akhirnya pulang dengan membawanya kencannya masing-masing, Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang dan Sai yang mengantar Ino pulang yang mana mengundang ejekan dan godaan jahil dari para karyawan yang hadir disana, tak lepas juga dari Hinata dan Sakura.

Setelah saling bertukar sapa dan ucapan selamat tinggal, Sakura juga bersiap-siap untuk pulang. "Haruno, tunggu sebentar." Panggil Sasuke menghentikannya sebelum keluar dari kediamannya. "Ada apa, Direktur Uchiha?" tanya Sakura heran. "Ini sudah larut malam, lebih baik kau kuantarkan pulang." Ujar Sasuke, dia sudah mendapatkan kuncil mobil dari salah seorang pelayannya. "Tidak perlu, Direktur Uchiha. Saya bisa pulang sendiri." Kata Sakura berusaha menolak, padahal dalam hati dia senang sekali bisa diantar pulang oleh Sasuke. "Jangan menolak, Haruno. Ini sudah malam dan berbahaya, aku ingin memastikan kau pulang dengan selamat." Jelas Sasuke tegas dan tidak ingin dibantah. Kedua sahabat Sakura, Ino dan Hinata melihat Sakura saat Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Keduanya hanya bisa tersenyum seraya berpikir, ' _Bagus untukmu, Sakura-chan.'_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Kantor dihebohkan oleh berita jadiannya Shikamaru dan Temari, pasangan yang sudah disangka-sangka oleh semua orang. Akhirnya setelah pesta amal minggu lalu, mereka sekarang sudah resmi berpacaran. Keduanya bahkan sedang disibukkan dengan tagihan traktiran dari semua orang, bukannya bermesraan atau sebagainya. Nuansa cinta juga bukan hanya melanda pasangan resmi itu. Hubungan Sai dan Ino juga membaik, keduanya terlihat lebih dekat. Meskipun Ino tidak membahas terlalu detil tentang perkembangan hubungannya kepada kedua sahabatnya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Sakura, Sasuke terlihat mulai sering tersenyum saat bersama dengan Sakura, meskipun senyum itu harus dilihat menggunakan kaca pembesar terlebih dahulu.

Hubungan Hinata dan Naruto? Tentu saja mereka lebih berkembang daripada dua pasangan lainnya. Jam makan siang terasa lebih menyenangkan dan jam pulang sangat dinantikan. Mereka selalu melewati dua jam itu bersamaan. Naruto juga sudah layaknya pacar Hinata, dia selalu mengajaknya makan siang diluar kantor dan mengantarnya pulang setiap malam. Biasanya mereka akan makan diluar terlebih dahulu, baru mengantarkan Hinata pulang. Performa dari para karyawan juga semakin baik, mungkin cinta mendorong mereka untuk bekerja lebih giat.

Siang ini, kantor diributkan dengan datangnya seorang wanita dengan balutan pakaian seksi dan rambut merah menyala yang diuraikannya. Karin, hari ini dia datang dan membawakan makan siang untuk Naruto. Tidak dengan basa-basi, Karin langsung memasuki ruangan Naruto tanpa melapor dulu ke meja Sekretaris Naruto yaitu Hinata. Hinata kenal dengan baik siapa gadis itu, dia sempat melihatnya di pesta minggu lalu. Tak lain tak bukan, itu adalah Karin. Gadis yang pernah menggangu kencan pertamanya bersama Naruto.

"Naruto, aku membawakanmu makan siang. Dimakan yah! Ini semua buatanku loh!" Seru Karin sambil membuka kotak bekal tiga tingkat yang sudah disiapkannya. "Ano, Karin. Sebenarnya aku ada janji makan siang diluar.", "Batalkan saja, kau tidak menghargai usahaku kalau kau sampai makan di luar." Ancam Karin. Hinata memasuki ruangan dengan membawa beberapa berkas yang perlu ditandatangani oleh Naruto. "Ano, permisi ada beberapa berkas yang perlu Naruto-kun tandatangani." Kata Hinata, Naruto menerima berkas itu sambil memamerkan senyumannya kepada Hinata. Begitu juga dengan Hinata, rona merah tidak pernah meninggalkan paras cantiknya. Karin yang menyaksikan keduanya bisa menebak dengan tepat, mereka berdua sedang jatuh cinta. Itu artinya buruk bagi Karin. Dan Karin juga masih mengingat melihat Hinata sebagai pasangan kencan Naruto di pesta minggu lalu. Gadis pengganggu yang perlu disingkirkan, pikir Karin.

"Aku akan makan siang bersama, Hinata. Maaf Karin, tapi sebaiknya kau bawa pulang saja bekal itu. Tou-san pasti akan senang bila menerimanya." Kata Naruto, berusaha menolak dengan sedikit lembut. "Tapi aku menyiapkan ini untukmu, Naruto!" omel Karin menjadi-jadi. "Ano, Naruto-kun. Sebaiknya makan siangnya lain kali saja, tidak enak. Karena Karin-san sudah dengan susah payah membuat bekal itu untuk Naruto-kun, lebih baik di makan saja, Naruto-kun." Saran Hinata. Dia sempat menyesal telah menyarankan hal itu dan dia yakin, kalau dia bercerita mengenai hal ini kepada dua sahabatnya. Pasti dia akan disidang oleh keduanya plus diberikan kelas omelan super panjang.

"Terima kasih, Hyuga-san. Kau sangat pengertian, ayo makan bersamaku Naruto." Ajak Karin dengan menggandeng sebelah lengan Naruto dengan manja. Naruto akhirnya hanya bisa mengalah karena Hinata malah menyuruhnya untuk memakan bekal itu, dan Hinata hanya bisa permisi keluar dari ruangan Naruto dengan wajah yang masam. Betapa bodohnya diriku, pikirnya merutuki diri sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Kelas omelan telah dibuka, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata sedang berada di meja minum kopi di tengah-tengah bangunan perusahaan itu. Sebuah fasilitas agar semua orang dapat menikmati kopi instan dengan mudah. "Hinata-chan, apa harus kuulangi lagi omelanku?" geram Sakura. "Sudah cukup, Sakura-chan. Aku mengerti aku sangat bodoh, tidak seharusnya aku bersikap begitu kepada Naruto-kun." Balas Hinata masih menundukkan kepalanya. Cerita Hinata sontak membuat kedua sahabatnya kesal menjadi-jadi, karena jelas-jelas Naruto ingin pergi bersama Hinata. Tapi Hinata dengan baik hatinya menolak karena dia ingin menghargai bekal yang dibawa oleh Karin untuk Naruto. "Dengar dan ingat baik-baik, lain kali jangan biarkan ini terjadi lagi. Oke?" kata Ino mengingatkannya lagi. Hinata hanya bisa menjawab dengan anggukan lemah lagi.

"Oh, disini kau rupanya, Hyuga-san." Sapa Karin mendekati ketiganya. Ino dan Sakura langsung memasang sikap waspada melihat kedatangan wanita itu. "Terima kasih, Hyuga-san. Kau sudah membantuku tadi. Kalau tidak, mungkin semua usahaku hari ini akan sia-sia." Katanya lagi. "Sama-sama dan itu akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya." Balas Sakura menggantikan Hinata yang hanya bisa terdiam sambil cemas melihat ketegangan yang tercipta. "Hm, kenapa? Apa mungkin Hyuga-san juga menyukai Naruto? Apakah itu maksud dari ucapanmu barusan?" tanya Karin dengan nada mengejek. "Itu bukan urusanmu." Ino kali ini yang menjawab. "Oh, wah, tidak disangka-sangka. Sekretaris zaman sekarang sangat berbahaya ya? Bisa-bisanya mengoda atasan sendiri. Apa karena atasannya kaya yah? Makanya jadi ingin memilikinya di luar kantor juga? Padahal Hyuga-san tidak terlihat seperti sekretaris yang nakal, tapi penampilan benar-benar bisa menipu ya? Aku tidak menyangka." Ejek Karin. "Kau, hentikan ucapanmu dasar wanita nakal!" geram Sakura dan mendorong Karin. Karin terdorong jatuh karena tenaga Sakura yang cukup besar. Dia segera bangun dengan penuh amarah dan hendak menampar Sakura. Tamparan itu terlihat bertenaga dan juga cepat sehingga Sakura tidak sempat menangkis ataupun mengelak. Tapi Sakura tidak terluka dan Karin juga berhenti melayangkan tamparannya. Uchiha Sasuke sedang menahan tangan Karin yang sedang melayang ke arah Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Karin?" tanya Sasuke, nada bicaranya dingin, tegas dan juga mengintimdasi. "Ini tidak seperti yang terlihat Sasuke-kun, mereka duluan yang membuatku kesal." Kata Karin, sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke yang keras. "Dari yang kulihat, kau sedang berusaha menyakiti karyawanku." Kata Sasuke dan melepaskan tangan Karin. "Pergi dari sini, Karin. Kau sudah menemui Naruto bukan? Pergilah sebelum aku memanggil security." Ancam Sasuke lagi. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri!" erang Karin dengan kesal. Dia berbalik arah dan berjalan meninggalkan keempat orang itu.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa? Haruno apa dia memukulmu?" tanya Sasuke, meskipun dia berusaha tenang, tapi nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit cemas. "Aku, kami baik-baik saja Direktur Uchiha. Terimakasih." Kata Sakura, senang mungkin? Ternyata atasannya peduli kepadanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, lain kali jangan ladeni wanita itu. Dia sudah gila." Ujar Sasuke dan meninggalkan ketiga sekretaris itu untuk menikmati kopi mereka lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Tolong berikan semua yang ada di daftar." Perintah Sasuke pada penjaga toko. Hari Minggu datang lagi, hari santai untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke. "Ini barang-barangnya, silahkan bayar ke kasir." Ujar penjaga toko itu. Sasuke berencana memasak lagi hari ini, setelah memasak sarapan, dia juga ingin memasak makan siang dan makan malamnya. Makanya dia pergi ke toko bahan makanan terdekat di komplek apartemennya. "Selamat siang, Uchiha-san." Sapa Hinata. Menemukan Sasuke di toko bahan makanan sudah seperti kebiasaan baginya. Dia sudah sering bertemu dengan Sasuke di sini. Mungkin karena hobi keduanya kurang lebih sama, yaitu memasak.

"Oh, kau Hyuga. Memasak juga ya?" tanya Sasuke. "Benar, Sasuke-san. Sasuke-san ingin memasak apa hari ini?" tanya Hinata penasaran ketika melihat keranjang belanjaan Sasuke yang penuh. "Oh, aku ingin makan kari pedas hari ini. Makanya bahannya kubeli double. Untuk makan siang dan makan malam." Jelasnya. Sasuke sudah lebih bersahabat daripada saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dia sudah mulai membalas perkataan Hinata dengan lebih jelas, mungkin kembali lagi karena ketertarikan mereka pada dunia memasak.

"Ano, Uchiha-san. Bagaimana kalau secangkir teh di sebrang jalan setelah selesai berbelanja?" ajak Hinata. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan kepada Uchiha-san." Sambungnya. "Hn, baiklah. Tapi kau traktir, oke?", "Hm! Baiklah!"

.

.

"Karin ya?" jawab Sasuke setelah mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah dapat menebak niat Hinata saat mengajaknya tadi. Sudah pasti gadis ini masih kepikiran tentang Karin. Karena menurut Sasuke, Naruto menyukai Hinata, begitu juga dengan Hinata. Mereka seperti dua orang bodoh yang sedang dimabuk cinta, hanya saja ditambah dengan satu pengganggu yaitu Karin. "Dia teman masa kecil ku, sepupu Naruto. Singkat cerita, kami berteman sejak kecil. Saat kami tumbuh dewasa, Karin mulai mengejarku. Aku tentu saja menolaknya, dia sama sekali bukan tipeku. Seperti yang kau lihat, dia sangat glamor. Gaya hidupnya mewah dan dia tidak ingin hidup susah. Selain itu dia akan menempel pada pria-pria yang bisa membiayai hidupnya. Makanya dia semakin menempel padaku saat aku mulai merintis beberapa usaha kecil sebelum perusahaan EO ini." Jelas Sasuke, dia meneguk teh hijaunya yang sudah mulai mendingin. Seperti dugaan Sasuke, menceritakan semua ini pasti melelahkan, tapi sebagai sahabat, dia harus mendukung hubungan sahabatnya.

"Setelah menerima penolakanku, akhirnya Karin beralih ke Naruto. Sepupunya sendiri. Gadis itu mulai kehilangan otak, bahkan sepupunya sendiri juga ingin dimilikinya hanya demi hidup mewah yang dia inginkan. Naruto tentu saja tidak tertarik kepada Karin, jika itu yang ingin kau tanyakan daritadi. Naruto hanya menganggap Karin sebagai adik kecilnya, dan tidak lebih. Rasa sayang Naruto hanya rasa sayang antar saudara, dan sepertinya bahkan Naruto sudah cukup muak dan sudah mulai kesal ke Karin. Gadis itu masih saja tinggal di rumah Naruto dan menganggunya. Naruto sampai keluar rumah karena Karin terus berada di sana." Jelas Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun? Keluar rumah? Dia tidak pernah bilang." Kata Hinata sedikit kaget. "Tentu saja dia tidak akan bilang, dia tidak mungkin mau membebanimu dengan hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu." Jawab Sasuke lagi. "Kurasa aku sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, Hyuga. Terima kasih untuk tehnya, aku harus pulang sekarang." kata Sasuke. "Ah, iya. Maaf sudah mengganggumu, Uchiha-san." Balas Hinata dengan sopan. Namun karena terburu-buru bangun untuk mengantar Sasuke, Hinata tidak sengaja menumpahkan tehnya yang masih hangat dan membasahi tangan kanannya. Sasuke yang melihat itu dengan sigap menggambil tisu dan membantu membersihkan tangan Hinata, takut kalau tangan gadis itu akan melepuh. Hinata terlihat panic karenanya namun Sasuke tetap tenang sambil memegang tangan Hinata untuk memeriksa tangannya sekali lagi. Saat yakin Hinata tidak apa-apa, Sasuke melepaskan tangan gadis itu dan melihat ke arah jendela untuk melihat keadaan di luar. Di sana berada seorang gadis dengan rambut pink pendek yang sedang melihat mereka berdua dengan terkejut. Haruno Sakura, melihat kejadian itu dan entah siapa yang tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh gadis itu.

"Sakura." Gumam Sasuke, dan Hinata menyadari nama itu. Dia juga melihat ke luar dan mendapati sahabatnya itu sedang mengamati mereka berdua, dan dia terlihat sedih dan kecewa. "Sakura-chan." Kata Hinata dia bergegas keluar toko mengejar Sakura, namun Sakura berlari terlebih dahulu, melepaskan sekotak kue dari pegangan tangannya. "Kau bayar saja tehnya, aku akan mengejar Haruno." Perintah Sasuke pada Hinata. Hinata menuruti perintah Sasuke dan setelah membayar tagihan mereka, Hinata memungut kotak kue milik Sakura. Bodohnya dia, Sakura sudah bilang akan datang untuk makan kue disore hari. Tapi Hinata tidak menyangka akan secepat ini dan akan terjadi seperti ini. Sakura pasti sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak, dia harus menghubungi Ino.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Sial! Pergi kemana Haruno itu!" geram Sasuke. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus capek-capek menenteng belanjaannya sambil mengejar Sakura, dia tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Sakura dan kenapa dia merasa dia harus menjelaskan kejadian barusan. Dia tidak mengerti dengan pikirannya saat ini, karena yang bisa dia pikirkan saat ini adalah Sakura pergi setelah melihatnya bersama Hinata. Wajah gadis itu berubah sedih dan seperti akan menangis, Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Dia menutup ponselnya dengan kasar, berkali-kali mencoba tapi dia tidak bisa menghubungi Sakura. Gadis itu mematikan ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa menghubungi Sakura-chan, Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata dengan panic. Dia sudah kembali ke apartemennya dan dia sudah menceritakan kejadiaanya kepada Ino, yang mana semuanya hanya kesalahpahaman. Tangan Hinata terkena teh dan Sasuke hanya berbaik hati untuk menolongnya. Tidak lebih, Hinata juga tidak pernah menyukai Sasuke sebagai pria, karena dia sudah menyukai Naruto. Sasuke adalah atasan dan teman berbagi resep masakan yang baik, dan hanya itu saja yang dirasakan oleh Hinata pada Sasuke. Semoga saja Sakura bisa melihat semua itu. "Tapi satu yang bisa membuatnya semakin tidak percaya kepadamu, Hinata-chan." Kata Ino di ujung telepon. "Fakta bahwa kau tinggal berdekatan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, bahwa kau sering bertemu bahkan berteman baik dengannya. Kau tidak pernah menceritakan itu kepada kami, jadi mungkin Sakura-chan bisa saja merasa kau sengaja menyembunyikan ini. Dia bisa berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Jelas Ino lagi.

"Aku tidak sangka ini akan seperti ini, Ino-chan. Aku dan Uchiha-san hanya bertemu beberapa kali dan kami bisa mengobrol karena masakan. Hari ini kami minum teh hanya karena aku ingin bertanya tentang hubungan Karin dan Naruto kepada Uchiha-san. Tidak lebih, kumohon kau harus percaya kepadaku, Ino-chan. Aku tahu Sakura-chan suka pada Uchiha-san, aku tidak mungkin melukai sahabatku sendiri. Dan kalian juga tahu aku sangat menyukai, Naruto-kun." Jelas Hinata. Gadis itu sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Dia menangis, menangisi kebodohan yang sudah dia lakukan hari ini. "Ino-chan, kumohon datanglah kemari. Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu, kita harus menemukan Sakura-chan."

..

.

.

.

"Apa Haruno masih belum bisa ditemukan, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto di ujung telepon. Hari sudah malam, dan Sakura masih belum ada kabar. Apartemennya masih kosong dan ponselnya dimatikan. Sasuke sudah kehilangan cara sehingga cara satu-satunya adalah dengan meminta sahabatnya, Naruto untuk mengecek bio Sakura di data karyawan di perusahaan. Petunjuk kecil apapun akan sangat berharga untuk saat ini. "Sasuke, aku menemukan sesuatu. Haruno Sakura senang melihat bintang. Ditulis disini ' aku akan pergi melihat bintang ketika aku merasa sedih.' Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia menuliskan ini di bionya di data perusahaan. Tapi terima kasih kepadanya karena sekarang kau punya tempat tujuan." Jelas Naruto. "Tempat melihat bintang, sepertinya aku tahu. Naruto! Kau ingat taman dekat SMA kita dulu? Itu adalah tempat terbaik untuk melihat bintang! Aku akan segera ke sana, sebaiknya kau hubungi Hyuga. Dia juga terlibat hari ini dan dia mungkin sedang kebingungan mencari sahabatnya." Pinta Sasuke pada Naruto. "Baiklah, aku akan ikuti rencanamu. Ayo kita semua berangkat."

Naruto kemudian langsung menghubungi Hinata, Ino sudah berada di apartemen Hinata saat Naruto menelepon. Naruto mengatakan kepada mereka untuk pergi ke taman yang sedang dituju oleh Sasuke. Ketiga lalu berangkat dari tempat masing-masing, menuju taman yang dimaksud, taman yang mungkin dituju oleh Sakura saat dia merasa sedih.

.

.

Sakura merasa dikhianati, sahabatnya ternyata bisa membohonginya selama ini. Hinata adalah sahabat yang berharga bagi Sakura. Hinata menyukai Naruto, tapi melihat Hinata bersama Sasuke pada siang ini membuat Sakura merasa Hinata juga menyukai Sasuke dan Sasuke juga sebaliknya. Mereka berdua terlihat baik bersama-sama, cantik dan tampan, lembut dan tegas. Hinata gadis yang baik hati, lemah dan lembut. Dia gadis yang memiliki sifat bertolak belakang dengan Sakura. Sakura juga cantik dan baik hati, namun Sakura lebih emosional. Dia akan marah ketika ingin marah, menangis ketika ingin menangis, dan tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa melihat keadaan disekelilingnya. Benar-benar tidak manis, sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat Hinata. Jadi wajar saja kalau ternyata selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah mengubris dia, mungkin karena selama ini Sasuke mencari sosok gadis seperti Hinata. Tapi, jika orang yang disukainya dan sahabatnya bisa berbahagia kalau mereka bersama, Sakura akan ikhlas. Karena dia benar-benar menyukai kedua orang itu, Sasuke dan Hinata. Dia menyukai keduanya.

"Haruno Sakura!" teriak Sasuke ketika dia mendapati Sakura tengah berbaring di salah satu kursi taman sambil melihat langit. Sakura sangat terkejut melihat Sasuke berada di hadapannya, berlari menuju ke arahnya dengan napas yang terpacu. "Kau kemana saja hah? Kenapa kau menghilang, apartemenmu kosong, ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi!" omel Sasuke menjadi-jadi. "Ano, maafkan aku Direktur Uchiha. Aku sedang tidak berpikir dengan jernih, karena itu aku datang ke sini untuk menjernihkan pikiranku. Oh! Dan soal tadi, anda tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa kepadaku Direktur Uchiha. Aku senang kalau Direktur Uchiha juga senang dan bahagia, saat ini aku hanya ingin mendinginkan kepalaku saja." Jelas Sakura cepat. Sasuke masih terlihat marah, dia mendekati Sakura dalam beberapa langkah besar. Saat dia sudah berada tepat di depan gadis itu, dia membawa Sakura ke pelukannya, dan mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir gadis itu.

"Kau itu! Pikiranmu itu terlalu sempit!" omel Sasuke. Sakura masih terkejut mendapatkan ciuman dari Sasuke, dan dia terdiam masih dalam lingkupan lengan Sasuke. "Kau benar-benar merepotkan! Seharusnya kau mendengar perkataan orang terlebih dahulu, bukannya langsung kabur dan membuat orang cemas tahu!", "Direktur Uchiha, mencemaskanku? Kau berkeringat!" seru Sakura terkejut, Sasuke jelas terlihat lelah. Kaosnya basah karena keringat, begitu juga rambutnya. Sepertinya pria ini berlari ke sana ke sini untuk mencarinya.

"Ini gara-gara kau! Harusnya kau tidak pakai acara kabur segala!" omel Sasuke lagi. "Maafkan aku." Kata Sakura, merasa bersalah. Sasuke merasa lelah dan kesal, dia kembali membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Jangan pergi lagi, jangan lari lagi dariku." Ucap Sasuke di telinga Sakura, hampir seperti berbisik. "Eh? Direktur Uchiha?", "Sasuke! Panggil aku Sasuke, Sakura!" perintah Sasuke, tegas dan tidak dapat dibantah. "Bukankah kau bersama Hinata-chan tadi, Direktur Uchiha?" tanya Sakura masih merasa bingung. "Dia hanya teman, dia tadi sedang bertanya tentang Karin dan Naruto. Aku hanya membantunya saja. Duh! Kenapa aku harus capek-capek menjelaskan ini kepadamu." Geram Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan! Itu benar, aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Uchiha-san. Kau sendiri tahu aku hanya menyukai Naruto-kun bukan?" teriak Hinata. Rupanya Hinata dan Ino sudah menyaksikan adegan singkat Sasuke dan Sakura barusan. Ino menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Sakura, seolah anggukan kepalanya saja sudah bisa membuktikan bahwa Hinata benar, dia tidak berbohong. "Sakura dengarkan perintahku baik-baik, mulai sekarang jangan peduli apapun, lihat aku saja!" kata Sasuke, mendengar itu membuat Sakura merasa senang, air matanya mengalir tanpa dia sadari. Tapi itu bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata bahagia yang dia rasakan saat ini. "Hm, Baiklah!" kata Sakura. Sasuke menghapus air mata Sakura dan memeluknya sekali lagi, baru setelah itu mereka berjalan menuju Hinata dan Ino.

"Good for you, Sakura. Jadi apa sekarang kami sudah bisa minta traktiran dari Uchiha-san?" goda Ino. "Ino-chan!" omel Sakura pelan, bermaksud menegur temannya. "Hm, akan kupikirkan. Saat ini aku akan mengantarkan Sakura pulang dulu." Jawab Sasuke, malah menanggapi pertanyaan Ino. "Selamat, Sakura-chan, Uchiha-san. Aku senang akhirnya kalian bisa bersama." Ujar Hinata. Sakura memeluk Hinata, merasa bodoh karena sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, "Terima kasih Hinata-chan." Bisiknya. Sakura merasa bersyukur, karena kejadian hari ini, Sasuke akhirnya jujur akan perasaannya kepada Sakura. "Ano, Hinata-chan. Terima kasih atas pernyataanmu tadi. Itu sangat melegakanku, dan juga orang di belakangmu itu." Kata Sakura masih sempat menggoda temannya.

Hinata yang bingung akhirnya memutar badannya menuju arah tatapan Sakura. Di sana dia menemukan Naruto yang berdiri terdiam sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, meskipun langit sudah gelap dan mereka hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lampu taman. Semua orang bisa mengetahui bahwa Naruto masih merona karena pernyataan perasaan tidak langsung dari Hinata barusan. "Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata terkejut. "Eh, hai, Hinata." Balas Naruto masih sedikit gugup.

:"Terima kasih, Hyuga. Gara-gara hari ini, aku bisa sedikit melupakan gengsiku dan bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada Sakura. Ini berkat dirimu, kupikir-pikir apa perlu aku menaikkan gajimu ya? Eh, apa aku bisa ya? Nanti akan kuberikan bonus saja." Kata Sasuke sambil menimbang-nimbang dengan serius. "Berikan bonus untukku juga, Uchiha-san. Aku juga punya andil di sini." Kata Ino ikut-ikutan. "Ah, akan kupikirkan. Sekarang ayo pulang, aku akan mengantarkan Sakura pulang. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, sampai jumpa besok di kantor." Ucap Sasuke kemudian membawa Sakura pulang bersamanya.

"Aku juga akan pulang, Uzumaki-san titip Hinata yah." Seru Ino lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mengejarnya. "Tunggu, Hinata." Naruto menahan satu tangan Hinata saat gadis itu mengejar Ino. Akhirnya hanya mereka berdua saja di taman itu. "Apakah yang tadi itu benar?" tanya Naruto. "Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto lagi. Hinata merasa sangat malu, sekaligus bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Sekarang dia seorang diri, tanpa ada bantuan ataupun dukungan dari sahabatnya. Tapi Hinata tahu, dia harus jujur. Hari ini karena dia tidak jujur kepada sahabatnya, dia hampir saja kehilangan salah satu sahabat berharganya. Dia tidak ingin karena ketidakjujuran lagi dia akan kehilangan orang yang disayanginya.

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Aku menyukaimu." Kata Hinata, wajahnya merona dan matanya berair. Apakah dia akan menangis? "Terima kasih, Hinata. Aku juga menyukaimu." Balas Naruto. Naruto membalas perasaannya, dan menerima cinta. Air mata sudah tidak dapat dibendung oleh Hinata, dia menangis karena kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya. "Aku sangat menyukaimu, Hinata. Will you be my girl?", "Tentu saja, Naruto-kun!"

Kedua insan itu berpelukan, Naruto menyayangi Hinata dengan seluruh jiwanya, begitu juga dengan Hinata dan sekarang ketika kedua orang ini sudah saling jujur dan menyatakan perasaannya masing-masing. Keduanya merasa lega dan juga bahagia. "Terima kasih, Hinata." Ujar Naruto, kemudian mencium Hinata dalam pelukannya. Hinata menerima pelukan Naruto dan juga ciumannya. Kedua insan itu berciuman di sana, di taman yang penuh bintang seraya menyaksikan dua anak manusia yang saling mencintai.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke.", Sasuke dan Sakura tiba di depan apartemen Sakura. Keduanya keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju apartemen Sakura. "Hn, tidak masalah." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Dia sudah kembali menjadi Sasuke yang biasa, pikir Sakura. Tidak lama kemudian setelah berjalan kaki dalam diam, akhirnya mereka tiba di depan pintu apartemen Sakura. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Aku masuk dulu." Kata Sakura, pamit. Sasuke menatapnya dalam, kemudian maju perlahan ke arah Sakura. Sakura merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat karena kedekatan yang tiba-tiba ini. Saat Sakura mengira Sasuke akan menciumnya lagi, Sasuke malah menjentikkan dua jarinya perlahan di dahi Sakura. "Sampai jumpa besok." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sakura tidak merasa kecewa malah merasa senang, hari ini selain mendapatkan pengakuan cinta, pelukan dan ciuman, dia juga bisa melihat senyuman Sasuke. "Tentu!" balas Sakura tersenyum tak kalah bahagianya.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto bilang, besok dia akan pulang dan membawa pacarnya untuk makan malam. Apa yang harus ku masak yah? Minato?" tanya Kushina bingung, anak semata wayangnya yang baru-baru ini pindah ke apartemennya tiba-tiba menelpon member kabar gembira. Kushina memang menyuruh Naruto membawa pacarnya ke rumah, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Sejujurnya dia malah sangat bahagia, mungkin saja Naruto serius dan segera melanjutkan hubunganya ke jenjang pernikahan. Minato dan Kushina tentu saja sudah mengharapkan kehadiran cucu yang imut di kehidupan mereka. "Masak makanan kesukaan Naruto, mungkin kita perlu tanya apa kesukaan pacarnya juga, siapa namanya? Hinata-chan yah?" tanya Minato tak kalah antusiasnya. "Ide bagus, ayo telpon Naruto lagi." Seru Kushina setuju. Keluarga ini tengah dilanda kebahagiaan, karena putra semata wayang mereka yang sudah bertahun-tahun single akhirnya menemukan tambatan hatinya. Semua orang bahagia, kecuali satu orang. Karin. Dia menguping pembicaraan Minato dan Kushina, dirinya merasa geram. Rencananya gagal, tapi dia tidak akan mundur dia akan mendapatkan Naruto apapun caranya.

TBC

 _ **Next chapter TAMAT**_

 _Gimana FFnya minna ^^_

 _Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Saran dan kritik yang membangun tetap diterima hehe.._

 _Akhir kata, nantikan chapter terakhirnya! Jangan lewatkan yah! Wkwkwk_


	10. Chapter 10 FINALE

_Maaf banget baru bisa update skrng._

 _Buat FF ternyata sulit, sulit banged namatin satu cerita yang berchapter2._

 _Maaf masih newbie banget, sya jadi salut banget sama author2 senior disini. Semoga FF saya nanti bisa seperti FF senior2 disini. ^^_

 _Akhir kata, terimakasih utk semua reader, baik silent reader dan reader2 yang baik hati yang sudah memberikan kritik yang membangun dan menyemangati. ^o^_

 _Terus nantikan FF karya saya berikutnya yah!_

FINAL CHAPTER

CHAPTER 10

Suasana kantor terasa sedikit berbeda pagi ini, hari Senin biasanya menjadi momok bagi semua orang. Sesuatu seperti bloody Monday atau creepy Monday dan lain-lain. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk hari ini.

Suasana kantor bisa dibilang terasa menyenangkan. Para direktur datang tepat waktu dan menyapa sekretaris mereka dengan senyuman. Senyuman penuh makna yang hanya bisa mereka pahami sendiri.

"Hinata, tolong kau cari berkas ini.", "Hinata, tolong buatkan aku secangkir kopi.", "Hinata, tolong printkan file ini untukku.", "Hinata, tolong nyalakan tv itu untukku. Hinata. . Hinata.. Hinata.", "Cukup, Naruto-kun!" sela Hinata sebelum Naruto memintanya mengerjakan hal-hal aneh lainnya. Terakhir kali dia memanggil Hinata ke ruangannya hanya untuk menatakan vas bunga yang sedikit berantakan di meja. "Jangan marah Hinata. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin melihatmu di sekitarku saja, tidak ada maksud lain." Jelas Naruto. Hinata sebenarnya tidak marah kepada Naruto, hanya saja dia merasa konyol harus bolak-balik masuk ke ruangan Naruto hanya untuk hal-hal sepele dan tidak penting, sedangkan kerjaan di atas mejanya masih menunggunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Aku hanya sedikit marah tadi. Soalnya kau seperti mempermainkanku, kau tahu pekerjaanku masih banyak bukan? Seharusnya kau membiarkan aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku terlebih dahulu, Naruto-kun.", "Apa artinya setelah pekerjaanmu selesai, kau mau menemaniku di sini?" tanya Naruto dengan antusias. "A. . aku bisa saja. Selama tidak ada pekerjaan lagi." Jawab Hinata sambil menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Naruto sebenarnya tidak ingin mengerjainya, hanya saja dia ingin bisa bersama Hinata setiap saat. "Baiklah aku mengerti! Segera selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan kembali ke sini, sekretarisku." Perintah Naruto. "Okay, my bossy bos." Jawab Hinata sambil menahan tawa. Naruto masih berusaha memprotes perkataan Hinata, tapi Hinata sudah lebih cepat meninggalkannya sendirian. "Dasar gadis itu."

.

.

.

.

"APA?! Kau dan Direktur Sai sudah jadian?!" seru Hinata dan Sakura. Mereka juga terkejut kenapa mereka bisa sekompak itu, mungkin ini karena pernyataan mendadak dari Sahabat mereka. "Sejak kapan?" tanya Sakura, "Sejak di pesta Direktur Uchiha." Jawab Ino singkat. "Kenapa tidak cerita, Ino-chan?" kali ini giliran Hinata yang bertanya. "Karena kita sibuk setelah pesta itu bukan? Dan juga jangan lupakan kejadian tentang kalian berdua." Sakura dan Hinata langsung merona ketika mendengar perkataan Ino. Mereka kembali teringat kejadian kemarin malam, saat mereka akhirnya benar-benar mengungkapkan perasaan mereka.

"Oh, iya. Aku baru ingat." Hinata tertawa dengan kikuk sambil sedikit menggaruk kepalanya. "Jadi bagaimana Direktur Sai? Apakah dia baik? Romantic?" Sakura segera menyerbu Ino dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. "Hm, Sai orang yang baik. Iya dia sangat romantic, dia mengirimkan puisi setiap malam. Terdengar kuno tapi itu benar-benar romantic. Dia juga melukis wajahku dan mengirimkan ke rumahku." Jelas Ino, wajahnya merona dan senyumnya terukir jelas di wajahnya. Ino bahagia bersama Sai dan hanya itu yang terpenting. Hinata tidak tahu rencana apa yang sudah Tuhan berikan kepada dia dan sahabatnya, tetapi dia sangat senang karena baik dia maupun Sakura dan Ino. Mereka bertiga berhasil meraih kebahagiaan mereka, pria yang mereka sukai ternyata menyukai mereka juga. Dan begitulah, ini mulai terasa seperti happy ending seperti di dongeng-dongeng.

"Hinata, nanti malam kau jadi ke rumah Direktur Uzumaki, kan?" tanya Ino. "Iya, jadi kok.", "Senangnya yang sudah mau kenalan sama mertua." Goda Sakura. "Jangan menggodaku, Sakura-chan." Pinta Hinata. "Hentikan Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan nanti bisa pingsan, ha ha ha.", "Kau juga hentikan, Ino-chan." Hinata benar-benar menjadi bulan-bulanan hari ini. Kedua sahabatnya yang gemar menggodanya sepertinya tidak akan berhenti sampai besok. Tapi Hinata tidak merasa kesal ataupun benci kepada kedua sahabatnya, melainkan dia merasakan perasaan yang senang dan bahagia. Saat ini dia memiliki Naruto sebagai kekasih dan Sakura dan Ino sebagai sahabatnya. Hidupnya sangat indah saat ini, dan dia berharap ini tidak akan berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Hinata-chan!" seru Kushina menyambut Hinata dan Naruto. "Eh, tidak masalahkan kalau bibi panggil begitu?" tanyanya lagi. "Tentu saja tidak masalah bibi." Balas Hinata dengan sopan. "Ah! Manisnya gadis ini!" seru Kushina sambil mencubit kedua pipi Hinata. "Hentikan, Kushina. Nanti pipi Hinata-chan bisa bengkak gara-gara kamu. Selamat datang, Hinata-chan. Aku Ayah Naruto." Minato dengan ramah menawarkan jabat tangan kepada Hinata. "Senang bertemu dengan anda, Paman. Nama saya Hyuga Hinata.", "Apa makanan sudah siap, Ma?" tanya Naruto. "Akan siap sebentar lagi, bagaimana kalau kau bawa Hinata-chan ke ruang keluarga dulu? Mama mau menyiapkan beberapa hal lagi." Kata Kushina, "Biarkan aku membantu Bibi.", "Oh, tidak perlu. Hinata-chan dan Naruto bersantai saja dulu, mengobrollah atau duduk-duduk saja dulu, Bibi tidak lama kok. Oke?" "Nah, Naruto bawa Hinata-chan ke ruang keluarga saja dulu." Perintah Minato. "Baik, Pa. Ayo Hinata."

"Rumah yang bagus, Naruto-kun." Puji Hinata, dia memang kagum dengan kediaman Uzumaki ini. Kediaman ini sangatlah besar dan mewah, untung saja Naruto tidak menjadi orang kaya yang sombong. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa sifat ramah dan baik hati Naruto diturunkan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Minato dan Kushina memang sangat terkenal ramah serta dermawan, tidak heran kalau Naruto juga menjadi seperti mereka. Ibarat kata pepatah, buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

"Makan malam sudah siap, ayo pindah ke ruang makan!" panggil Kushina. Makan malam berlangsung dengan menyenangkan. Makanan yang dihidangkan sangat lezat dan suasananya juga menyenangkan. Hinata merasa sangat senang karena sepertinya kedua orangtua Naruto menerimanya dan bahkan mendukung hubungan mereka. "Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Kushina yang kontan membuat Naruto dan Hinata tersedak. "Pelan-pelan makannya, Naruto, Hinata-chan juga." Kata Minato. "Ini gara-gara Mama, Pa." protes Naruto tidak mau disalahkan. "Loh kenapa jadi salah Mama? Mama kan Cuma bertanya." Jawab Kushina mengelak. "Hubungan kami masih sangat baru, Ma.", "Benar, Bi. Aku rasa tidak perlu terburu-buru menikah." Sambung Hinata. "Jadi kalian tidak serius dengan hubungan ini?" tanya Kushina terlihat murung. "Bukan begitu, Ma. Tentu saja aku serius dengan Hinata. Tapi kami berdua masih muda, dan hubungan kami juga baru saja dimulai. Aku tidak mau terburu-buru memaksa Hinata untuk menikah denganku. Masih banyak yang harus kami kerjakan di perusahaan, dan aku juga ingin menunggu Hinata siap terlebih dahulu." Jelas Naruto sambil menatap Hinata dengan sayang. "Terimakasih, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata, tersentuh dengan pengertian Naruto. Memang untuk usia semuda Hinata, masih banyak yang ingin dia capai. Tentu saja menikah bukan hal yang salah, tapi mereka bisa menunggu. Menunggu sampai keduanya siap agar pernikahan mereka akan benar-benar matang dan tidak hanya karena keinginan sesaat.

"Papa mengerti, kalian saja yang memutuskan. Bila saatnya tiba, kami akan selalu setia mendukung kalian. Bukankah begitu, Kushina?", "Iya, sayang. Papa dan Mama akan selalu mendukung semua keputusan Naruto. Apalagi kalau calonnya itu Hinata-chan." Goda Kushina lagi. "Terimakasih, Bi."

"Wah, ada acara keluarga." Karin muncul di ruang makan dengan tiba-tiba. "Kemana saja kau, Karin? Bukannya Paman sudah bilang kalau hari ini ada makan malam bersama pacar Naruto?" tanya Minato. "Aku habis pulang dari rumah temanku, Paman. Lagipula sepertinya aku tidak diundang di acara ini." Sindirnya. "Itu tidak benar, Karin. Kau adalah keluarga kami, tentu saja kau selalu diundang di acara kami. Ayo duduk dan makan bersama." Ajak Kushina. "Lain kali saja, Bi. Aku masih kenyang. Nikmati makan malam kalian." Karin berlalu meninggalkan mereka berempat lagi. "Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Minato pada Kushina. "Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang ada masalah dengan teman-temannya." Jawab Kushina asal. "Ada-ada saja."

"Bagaimana makan malamnya, Hinata?" tanya Naruto. "Sangat menyenangkan, Naruto-kun. Orangtuamu sangat baik dan menyenangkan, makanannya juga sangat lezat." Jawab Hinata. Mereka berdua kembali bersantai diruang keluarga, sementara Kushina dan Minato menghabiskan waktu berdua di dapur untuk menyiapkan desert. "Hinata, aku tinggal ke atas sebentar, pakaian ini mulai terasa tidak enak. Aku akan menggantinya sebentar." Kata Naruto, dia merasa risih dengan kemeja yang sudah dia kenakan dari pagi tadi di kantor. "Silahkan saja Naruto-kun, aku akan menunggu di sini.", "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya." Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata dan kemudian meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

"Malam ini Hinata-chan sedang berada di rumah Direktur Uzumaki, bukankah Karin juga tinggal di sana? Apakah Hinata-chan akan baik-baik saja ya?" gumam Sakura sendiri. "Apa kau masih mencemaskan Hyuga? Tenang saja, ada Naruto. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Kata Sasuke yang kemudian duduk bersama Sakura. "Aku percaya saja kepada Direktur Uzumaki, tetapi wanita itu terlihat berbahaya Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana kalau dia melukai Hinata-chan?", "Karin memang menyebalkan, tapi aku ragu dia akan nekat melukai sahabatmu itu. Tenang saja, Sakura.", "Baiklah, mungkin aku yang berlebihan." Kata Sakura, "Tapi bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa? Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bisa tenang." Keluhnya lagi. "Apakah kau akan berhenti mengoceh tentang Hyuga kalau aku membawamu ke sana?" tanya Sasuke. "Ke sana kemana, Sasuke-kun?", "Tentu saja ke rumah Naruto. Kau tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh, jadi mari kita ke sana untuk melihat apakah sahabatmu baik-baik saja atau tidak. Lagipula Paman dan Bibi akan senang kalau aku berkunjung." "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan segera siap, ayo cepat!" seru Sakura sambil segera bersiap-siap, dia tidak bisa tenang sampai dia melihat Hinata pulang dengan selamat malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Karin pada Hinata. "Eh, Karin-san. Selamat malam, Naruto-kun sedang mengganti pakaian di kamarnya." Jawab Hinata. "Apakah kau menikmati makan malammu, Hyuga-san?", "Iya, aku menikmatinya. Semua orang sangat menyenangkan." Jawab Hinata. "Syukurlah, aku ikut senang mendengarnya." Balas Karin dengan hangat, tentu saja ini membuat Hinata heran, tapi dia menghiraukan semua rasa curiganya. Karin adalah keluarga Naruto, dia harus bersikap baik kepadanya, dan mungkin saja Karin sudah menyerah karena Naruto sekarang sudah berpacaran dengannya.

"Paman dan Bibi adalah orang yang baik, mereka pasti bisa menerimamu, sama seperti mereka selalu menerimaku di rumah ini.", "Apa maksudmu Karin-san?" tanya Hinata heran. "Mereka akan selalu menerimaku di rumah ini. Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian tentang pernikahan. Aku hanya ingin bilang ini kepadamu, meskipun nanti kau sudah menjadi istri Naruto. Aku akan tetap ada di sini, mengganggu kalian berdua. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku menghancurkanmu dan mendapatkan Naruto." Kata Karin. "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Karin-san? Naruto-kun adalah sepupumu, hubungan kalian tidak akan pernah bisa terjadi. Dan asal kau tahu saja, Naruto-kun hanya mencintaiku." Balas Hinata dengan percaya diri. "Apa yang kau mengerti tentang cinta, Hyuga? Pria itu semua sama, cinta mereka hanya sesaat. Apalagi kalau kau menyediakan apa yang mereka inginkan. Kau mengerti maksudku bukan?"

"Naruto-kun bukan orang seperti itu, kau hanya mengada-ngada Karin-san. Keinginanmu tidak akan penah terwujud selama aku ada di sini." Kata Hinata, tidak gentar oleh perkataan Karin barusan. "Kau benar, rencanaku tidak akan berhasil selama kau ada di sini. Karena itu aku sudah menyiapkan rencana tambahan." Hinata melihat pergerakan Karin yang mencurigakan, dia mengambil sesuatu di balik tubuhnya. "Aku akan melenyapkanmu!" teriak Karin sambil menodongkan sebilah pisau ke arah Hinata. "Hentikan ini, Karin! Kau tidak berpikir dengan jernih, letakan pisau itu sekarang." pinta Hinata. "Tidak, aku akan membunuhmu di sini sekarang juga!" Karin mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah Hinata berulang kali, tapi belum ada satupun yang mengenai Hinata. Hinata berhasil melarikan diri dari sabetan pisau itu. Hinata terus menghindar sampai dia terjebak di sudut ruangan, dia baru sadar kalau Karin sudah sengaja menyudutkannya seperti ini. "Ada ucapan selamat tinggal, Hyuga Hinata-san?" tanya Karin yang sudah siap dengan pisau di tangannya. "Kau yang akan mati, dasar jalang!" teriak Sakura sambil mengayunkan vas bunga yang diraihnya ke kepala Karin. Darah segar mengalir dari kepala Karin, namun dia masih berdiri. "Ada pengganggu rupanya." Hinata langsung berlari ke arah Sakura saat Karin lengah. "Akan kubunuh kalian berdua." Karin kembali berusaha menusuk kearah Sakura dan Hinata, namun pisaunya tidak pernah menyentuh mereka berdua. Karena Naruto yang tiba di sana langsung menendang pisau Karin dari tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" teriak Karin frustasi. "Kau sudah gila, Karin. Hentikan ini atau aku tidak akan mengampunimu!" Perintah Naruto. "Ada apa ini?" Minato, Kushina dan Sasuke tiba juga di ruang keluarga. "Karin, hentikan ini nak!" pinta Kushina. "Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku membunuh dua jalang ini!" Karin berusaha mendekati Sakura dan Hinata lagi, tapi dia kembali dihentikan oleh Sasuke yang segera menahan pergerakannya. "Karin kau sudah gila! Naruto ambil sesuatu untuk mengikatnya.". "LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK GILA!" teriak Karin menjadi-jadi. "AKU TIDAK GILA! AKU TIDAK GILA! AKU MENCINTAIMU NARUTO, SASUKE! AKU MENCINTAI KALIAN, KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MENERIMAKU!" teriak Karin saat Naruto dan Sasuke mengikatnya di kursi.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi, Minato?" Minato memeluk Kushina yang bersedih, "Aku juga tidak mengerti Kushina. Aku akan menelpon orangtuanya di Amerika. Untuk saat ini, mari kita serahkan Karin pada rumah sakit jiwa, kita harus melakukan ini demi kebaikan Karin." Jelas Minato. Tidak berselang lama, pihak rumah sakit jiwa sudah datang dan membawa Karin ke dalam ambulan. Minato dan Kushina pergi ke rumah sakit jiwa untuk mengurus beberapa hal. Akhirnya kekacauan sudah selesai dan keadaan sudah menjadi tenang kembali.

"Aku tidak menyangka Karin gila." Kata Naruto tidak habis pikir. "Terimakasih, Haruno. Kau sudah menyelamatkan Hinata. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku sampai kehilangan dirinya." Naruto mengeratkan gengaman tangannya pada Hinata. "Tidak masalah, Direktur Uzumaki. Hinata-chan adalah sahabatku, aku akan selalu melindunginya sampai kapanpun." Kata Sakura bersungguh-sungguh. "Terimakasih, Sakura-chan. Aku sangat senang kau ada di sini.", "Sama-sama, Hinata-chan."

"Kau memang hebat tadi, tapi jangan sampai membuat dirimu terluka. Oke?" pinta Sasuke, sejujurnya dia sedikit marah dengan tindakan nekat Sakura, tapi dia juga bisa memaklumi. Karena Hinata adalah sahabatnya, tentu saja Sakura tidak akan tinggal diam. "Aku harap tidak akan ada masalah lagi setelah ini, cukup Karin saja." Lanjut Sasuke lagi. "Aku akan pastikan dia dikirim kembali ke Amerika. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya berada di sekitar kita lagi, apalagi di sekitar calon istriku ini." Kata Naruto. "Calon istri?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit nada menggodanya. "Tentu saja, Hinata akan menjadi calon istriku. Kau bersediakan Hinata? Setelah kejadian ini, aku menyadari kalau aku tidak akan bisa kehilangan dirimu. Kumohon terima permintaanku ini." Pinta Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku bersedia, Naruto-kun. Aku juga tidak bisa kehilanganmu, makanya aku membalas semua gertakan Karin kepadaku tadi.", "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, senyuman kesukaan Hinata. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun." Naruto kemudian mencium Hinata dan memeluk kekasihnya itu, ups maksudnya calon istrinya.

"Apakah kalian akan bermesraan dihadapan kami, hah?" Protes Sasuke, "Sudahlah Sasuke-kun, biarkan mereka. Ayo kita pulang, sekarang mereka akan baik-baik saja." Ajak Sakura.

.

.

.

3 Tahun Kemudian.

"Naruto, sampai kapan kau akan berbulan madu? Ini sudah dua minggu! Kembali, kami membutuhkanmu." Omel Sasuke di teleponnya. "Masih penerima pesan?" tanya Sai. "Begitulah, anak ini benar-benar merepotkan saja." Omel Sasuke lagi. "Sudahlah Sasuke, mengertilah pada Naruto. Dia sudah berjuang keras selama 3 tahun ini. Biarkan dia menikmati bulan madunya." Kata Sai lagi.

.

.

.

"Hinata, makan apa kita hari ini?" tanya Naruto saat memasuki dapur, dia langsung memeluk istrinya yang sedang menyiapkan makanan. "Ramen. Kesukaanmu." Jawab Hinata, sambil berbalik untuk memeluk suaminya. "Ah baunya enak, aku sangat beruntung memiliki istri sepertimu, Hinata.", "Akulah yang beruntung, sayang. Sekarang duduklah di meja, aku akan segera menghidangkan ramennya."

Hinata menghidangkan dua mangkuk ramen di meja makan, tapi ada yang aneh. Hinata menggunakan mangkuk yang lumayan besar untuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau akan menghabiskan semua itu, sayang?" tanya Naruto. "Aku lapar, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata. "Baiklah, selama kau bisa menghabiskannya tidak masalah." Kata Naruto tanpa curiga sedikitpun. Hinata kemudian mengeluarkan sebuat kotak persegi panjang kecil dan meletakkannya ke atas meja. "Silahkan kau buka, sayang.", "Apa ini?" tanya Naruto, dia langsung membuka kotak itu dan menemukan benda yang asing baginya. "Aku hamil, Naruto-kun." Ungkap Hinata. Benda itu adalah alat tes kehamilan dengan dua garis yang menandakan bahwa si pengguna hamil.

"Kau tidak bercanda bukan? Kau hamil?" tanya Naruto, "Tentu saja aku tidak bercanda, aku hamil, Naruto-kun." Naruto langsung berdiri dan memeluk Hinata dengan erat. "Terima kasih, Tuhan. Terima kasih Hinata, berita ini benar-benar membuatku bahagia. Terima kasih sayang." Kata Naruto sambil mengecup bibir istrinya. "Tunggu sampai aku memberitahu semua orang." Tambah Naruto lagi. "Nama! Kita membutuhkan nama!" seru Naruto bahagia, dia terlihat begitu bersemangat dan juga bahagia. "Masih terlalu awal untuk mencari nama, sayang. Kita masih belum tahu jenis kelaminnya." Kata Hinata, "Aku akan memikirkan dua nama, satu untuk perempuan satu untuk laki-laki." Balas Naruto.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Anak laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Hinata. "Aku akan mencintai keduanya, tidak masalah apapun jenis kelaminnya selama dia lahir sehat dan kau juga harus sehat." Jawab Naruto sambil mengelus perut Hinata. "Apa dia ada di sini?" tanya Naruto. "Iya, tapi dia masih sangat kecil jadi kita belum bisa merasakannya." Jawab Hinata. "Tumbuhlah dengan sehat, Nak. Papa akan setia menunggumu." Kata Naruto sambil mengelus perut Hinata lagi. "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata, dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Hinata begitu bahagia, dia sudah resmi menjadi istri Naruto, dia menjalani hidup yang bahagia bersamanya dan sekarang Tuhan memberikan mereka kebahagiaan lainnya. Dengan memberikan mereka anak yang sekarang sedang dikandung Hinata. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata." Balas Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata lagi. "Bagaimana kalau Boruto untuk laki-laki dan Himawari untuk perempuan?" tanya Naruto sambil mencium puncak kepala Hinata. "Nama yang indah, sayang. Aku menyukainya." Jawab Hinata.

 **THE END**


End file.
